


Not So Innocent

by jesileigh



Series: Not So Innocent [2]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, College, Dry Humping, F/M, Fingering, First Time, High School, Kissing, Oral Sex, Pining, Porn With Plot, Porn Without Plot, Prompt Fill, Smut, Teasing, Teenagers, college a/u, horny teeenagers, some plot without porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-14
Updated: 2017-07-03
Packaged: 2018-09-24 07:35:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 37,289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9711335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jesileigh/pseuds/jesileigh
Summary: A prompt from latinasmoak on Twitter:"I thought you were literally the most innocent thing to ever exist but then you awkwardly ask me to teach you how to bang like a pro and holy hell but now I'm really, really turned on" a/u.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [latinasmoak](https://archiveofourown.org/users/latinasmoak/gifts).



He’s not entirely sure when it happened. After all, he had been home for Christmas a mere six months ago and she had still been just his little sister’s dorky friend. He looked at her in the same light, as he had always seen her. Young, innocent, a little annoying the way she used to follow him around like his own shadow. Thea had been best friends with her since preschool and the two of them had been pains in his ass ever since. How many hours had he been left in charge of them during sleepovers and playdates? How many times had he been deemed chauffer and chaperone over the years? He always did it with a smile on his face, even if he found them to be typical, annoying little girls. He would never admit it, but he didn’t mind big brother duty that much.

              Now they had just finished their senior year of high school. It was why Oliver had come home for the summer, actually. One last chance to spend some time with his baby sister before she started her life. She was moving to southern California for college, but Felicity was off to Boston where she’d been accepted into MIT, to nobody’s surprise. This meant the girls were on a mission to spend as much time together as they possibly could. That’s how Oliver found himself spending a long weekend at the Queen family cabin surrounded by newly minted high school graduates who had come to swim and sunbathe.

              It seemed silly to him. Both Thea and Felicity were a mere few weeks from their 18th birthdays in July. They hardly needed Oliver to babysit them, but Robert, Moira and Donna had been adamant so here he was. As it turned out, his presence was needed after all—he’d had to put the kibosh on a rather rowdy situation on the third night when a group of boys from the local college had shown up with beer and caused a scene. Oliver had put on his growly grown-up voice and put the fear of God into them until they took off, and the rest of the guests had quickly followed suit. It left Thea glaring at him with her arms crossed when he shut the door on the last of the troublemakers.

              “You’re such a dick, Ollie!” she’d yelled, accenting it with a foot stomp before storming off to her room and slamming the door for emphasis. Oliver pinched the bridge of his nose and sighed before heading to the game room to begin cleaning up the mess the party-goers had made.

              “Need a hand?” came a voice from behind him about ten minutes into his mission. He turned to see Felicity watching him with a shy smile on her face. Oliver shrugged and she started picking up cans and bottles, tossing them into the bag he held. “Sorry about that. I think the Facebook event got made public by accident,” she explained.

              “It happens,” he said. “Thea can just be such a brat sometimes.” Felicity chuckled softly and nodded her agreement as she fluffed the pillows on the couch.

              “I think she’s really taking it hard,” she said thoughtfully, righting the books on a shelf that had been tipped over. “Me deciding to go to Boston, I mean.” Oliver gave her a sympathetic smile.

              “You’ve been best friends for fifteen years. I get it.”  
              “Yeah,” Felicity sighed, sinking down onto the sofa. Oliver crossed to her and sat down beside her. They hadn’t spent a ton of time by themselves over the years, but Felicity being an only child meant she’d taken a shining to Oliver early on. It wasn’t uncommon for the two of them to end up chatting or watching a movie together long after Thea had gone to bed. They shared a unique friendship and Oliver had always enjoyed her company. She had always been so much more mature and focused than his sister, but the two of them were a perfect pair. Felicity inspired Thea to work hard and do better in school and Thea helped Felicity loosen up and have fun once in awhile.

              “Are you excited?” he asked her. “New city, new friends, new life?” Felicity nodded and tucked a strand of blonde hair behind her ear.

              “Nervous,” she admitted. “But yeah, excited too. I’ve always wanted to go to school at MIT and now I get to. All my hard work paid off.” Oliver beamed proudly at her.

              “I always knew it would,” he told her. “What do you have to be nervous about? You’ll do great!” Felicity blushed a light shade of pink and bit her lip.

              “I’m not worried about school at all, I just…I spent so much time studying and working in high school that I never really had much time for a social life and I—“ she cut herself off and shook her head, like she’d decided against explaining herself. Oliver tilted his head at her and put a supportive hand on her back. She looked up at him and cleared her throat. “Sorry, it’s dumb.”

              “You can always talk to me,” he insisted.

              “I’m nervous because,” she tried again, and then she dropped her voice to a whisper before continuing. “I never got around to _dating_ anyone and now I’m going off to college and I’m sure I’m going to be this dorky, awkward virgin whose never been kissed and—ugh—“she closed her eyes tightly and covered her face with her hands. “Oh God I can’t believe I just told you that.” Oliver chuckled in amusement at her confession.

              “You’ve never been kissed?” he asked incredulously. He couldn’t understand why. It’s not as if he’d ever had the urge to kiss her, but again, she’d been nothing more than Thea’s nerdy friend. He had to admit, however, that seeing her all weekend in a bikini with her glasses off and her usually pulled-back hair down in waves had awakened feelings he’d never expected to have for someone like her.

              “No,” Felicity said, sounding absolutely mortified. “I know it’s so stupid. I just never really went to parties or put myself out there, you know? I’m not Thea. I’m not as outgoing as she is or as confident. I’m definitely not as pretty as she is—“

              “That’s ridiculous,” Oliver interrupted. “You’re beautiful.” The words were out of his mouth before he even realized he’d said them, and it caught them both off guard. Felicity looked absolutely stricken as she gaped at him.

              “You—you really think so?” she asked. Oliver shrugged, feeling a bit embarrassed himself for saying such a thing aloud.

              “I mean, yeah…You’re cute.” It sounded lame even to his own ears and he could see Felicity begin to spiral into self-doubt again, so he doubled down. “You are. And I can’t believe you’ve never been kissed,” he added and Felicity blushed a deep pink that he noticed matched her lips. And since when did he notice her lips? What was that about?

              “Well I haven’t,” she said. “And now I have to go off to college with absolutely zero experience and what happens when a boy tries to kiss me and I just sit there like a dead fish? Like—where do my hands go? How do I breathe? What do I do with my _tongue_? Why do people even want someone else’s tongue in their mouth anyway because honestly that just sounds like an invitation for all kinds of illnesses but if I don’t is he going to think I’m an idiot or—“

              Oliver couldn’t give an excuse for why he did it, except that her babbling was a bit overwhelming and he needed it to stop. All he knew was that suddenly his lips were on hers and she was frozen. The kiss was timid and gentle and eventually he felt her melt into it, feeling a small surge of pride when she sighed out a sweet, adorable little moan before she pulled back just slightly. He gave her one, then two lingering pecks before touching his nose to hers and held back a chuckle at the look on her face when they parted.

              “There,” he said simply. “That wasn’t so scary, was it?” Felicity didn’t answer, but he noted the way she pulled her bottom lip between her teeth and realized he’d very much like to do the same.

              “You kissed me,” she said, blinking. Oliver nodded in acknowledgement, absently running his tongue over his lips. He could still taste her there, and it didn’t escape him the way she tracked his tongue with her eyes as she added, “Can you do it again? I wasn’t ready.”

              Oliver fought the amused grin spreading over his face. Had she always been this adorable? Felicity pushed her glasses up her nose and explained,

 “I just didn’t get to practice hand placement, is all.” He didn’t even try to hide his chuckle that time. Instead, he reached for her hands and moved them, placing one on his neck and the other against his chest, holding it in place with one of his own hands. His free hand moved to cup her cheek and he had to suppress yet another laugh at how intent and focused she was on his every move. She was actually studying him (Of course she was. She hadn’t gotten her scholarship to MIT by _not_ being a studious, fast learner).

When he saw her eyes dart back to his lips, he leaned in, leaving just a breath of space between them and allowing her to close the gap, meeting him where he was. At first she was hesitant. Her fingers on his neck were nervously stroking the hair there, and he slid his own hand into her hair, pulling her closer and deepening the kiss. She made the sweet little moaning sound again, much to his delight. Even better, the hand on his chest was gripping his shirt and the one on his neck was now pulling him closer.

He ran his tongue experimentally along the seam of her lips and she accepted his invitation, letting her own dance with his. Something about that suddenly emboldened her, and out of nowhere she had pulled him down on top of her so they were both lying on the couch, Oliver cradled between her thighs. It was about the moment that her hips started to undulate beneath him that the sweet, innocent girl he’d only meant to help with a little confidence boost suddenly became an irresistible woman he needed like air.  

“Jesus, Felicity,” he groaned as she arched beneath him. He pulled back for a moment to look at her—her hair was a mess and her lips were deliciously swollen.

“I’m sorry,” she gasped, scrambling to move out from under him. “I didn’t—was that—“

“Hey, it’s okay,” he said soothingly. “I just don’t want to—“

“I do,” she interrupted. Oliver stared down at her, his mouth agape. He stole a glance at the door, considering the consequences of his sister finding them like this. “Oliver?” Felicity prodded, pulling him from his thoughts. He looked back down at her, taking in the way his stubble had left little red burns on her skin and the way her chest was heaving from the way he’d kissed the breath out of her. Who cared what Thea thought anyway?

Oliver put his weight on his forearms and leaned down to capture her mouth again, soaking in the sounds she made when he experimentally thrust against her. If she’d never been kissed, she’d certainly never done any of this before either, and while he didn’t want to push her past her comfort zone, she was the one who had begun the search for friction. Who was he to deny her?

 His khaki shorts were the only substantial barrier between them, since she was wearing a light summer dress, the skirt of which was hiked up around her hips, and the feel of her underneath him was enough to make his eyes roll back. She seemed to be enjoying herself just as much, if her little gasps and pants were any indication. Oliver trailed his lips over her jaw and down her neck, the new sensation causing her to arch up against him again.

“Oliver,” she sighed, and he stilled his hips.

“You okay?” he asked. She nodded breathlessly and wrapped one leg around his waist to pull him even closer to her, causing him to hiss in pleasure. “Tell me if it’s too much. I want to respect you,” he said with the utmost sincerity. Felicity rolled her eyes at him.

“I’ll tell you when you’re not respecting me,” she insisted. He chuckled at that, raising an eyebrow at her. “Seriously,” she told him. “I don’t think it’s any secret that I’ve totally had a crush on you since I was about twelve.”

“Oh, I knew,” he teased her, and she flushed an even brighter shade of pink. “But still, I don’t want you to get ahead of yourself here.” Felicity pushed herself up on her elbows to look at him, regarding him with a bit of annoyance and indignation.

“I’m not a little girl, Oliver.”

“I know that, I just—“

“So I will decide for myself what is too far, thank you very much.” Her tone was firm, her voice a bit dark and husky with arousal and it went straight to his dick.

_God damn it when did she become sexy?_

Her usually sky-blue eyes were dark as she stared up at him and just like that his self-control is gone. He pressed a sloppy kiss to her lips and then continued on the trail he’d begun earlier. Back down her jaw and neck, across her collarbone and then back up the other side. All the while she sang his praises, her fingers twisting in his hair to pull him back up to her mouth.

When they met again, their tongues began the battle for dominance ( _so much for her fear of that_ , he thinks to himself when she forces her way into his mouth) as their hips began to roll again.

It was no secret to anyone that Oliver was rather experienced in the art of physical affection. His first kiss was in kindergarten under the slide on the playground. He had made out with a girl for the first time at his seventh grade dance. He had mastered the art of dry humping by age fifteen. And now, as a second year senior in college it had been quite awhile since he had kissed someone like _this_ without it spiraling very quickly into something else.

 _Not tonight_ , he thought to himself. No matter what Felicity said she was ready for, the idea of actually sleeping with his sister’s best friend—of being her first—was too much for him. That would be true even if she wasn’t still a few weeks from being legal. But that didn’t mean there weren’t other, more innocent ways of having fun. He shifted, pressing himself against her in just the right way. Her mouth fell open on a moan and she bucked against him even harder.

“Oh my God,” she cried, and her hands flew to his waist, her fingernails digging into his bare skin where his shirt was riding up. “Oliver, please.”

He pressed his forehead to her shoulder and thrust against her again and again, drawing out more moans and gasps and pleas for _more, harder, please_. The wetness of her arousal soaked through her panties, letting him feel just how ready she was as it left a stain on his shorts. He couldn’t even bring himself to care about the mess, all he could do was focus on her.

“Felicity,” he whispered harshly against her ear. “I want to see you come for me.”

That was all the encouragement she needed, apparently. She went stiff as her pleasure peaked—her body shuddered against him, her back arching as her mouth fell open on a silent cry. He continued his movements, drawing the orgasm out of her and prolonging it, riding the aftershocks with her. Ever so slowly her breathing returned to normal, but Oliver had been right there on the edge with her and he couldn’t seem to stop himself. He didn’t want to stop himself.

“Oh, wow…” she breathed out, almost reverently like she was completely overwhelmed by the feelings he was making her feel.

It was the sudden realization that he was the first person to share In this with her—the first person to make her come—that made him lose control. The thought brought on a painful, overwhelming wave of arousal and it was all it took to bring him over the edge. He chuckled as he came down—it had been years since he’d come in his pants during a makeout session—and it didn’t escape Felicity’s attention.

“Did you just--?” she asked, trying to sit up. Oliver buried his face in her neck and hummed his affirmation. “Oh, wow,” she repeated.

“I’m definitely going to need to clean this up,” he mumbled, moving so he could rest his head on her chest. Her heart was beating quickly, as though she had just run a marathon, but it began to even out as they rested there together. His eyes fluttered closed as her fingers began to card through his hair affectionately. “And we should probably not mention this to Thea.”

“Oh my God—she would kill us,” Felicity whispered in horror.

“Mmmhmm,” Oliver agreed.

“It was nice though,” she added meekly, bringing a dopey grin to Oliver’s face. “Maybe we can have another lesson later?” Oliver didn’t reply, but the idea certainly sounded tempting. He let his hand trail down Felicity’s side and come to rest on her waist where her dress had ridden up. The skin there was so smooth and pale and he had an overwhelming urge to taste her.

“Definitely later.”


	2. Happy Birthday To Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Felicity just wants to spend the last few hours of her birthday studying, but Oliver has other ideas.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one goes out to latinasmoak again--she's my muse and she beta'd this too! Disfruta, mi amor!

“Seriously?” Oliver deadpanned from the doorway of the expansive family room. Felicity jumped, startled by the intrusion, and dropped the heavy book she held. It narrowly missed her bare toes and Oliver swooped in to pick it up off the floor and hand it back. He read the title—or attempted to—and tilted his head at her.

“Design and Fabrication of Micro…electrical…”

“Microelectricmechanical Systems. Yes,” she interrupted, seizing the book and hugging it to her chest protectively, tucking a rogue curl behind the ear that also held a pink highlighter.

“You know school doesn’t start for another month, right?” Felicity nudged her glasses up her nose and squared her shoulders.

“Well some of us like to be prepared,” she retorted. He grinned in amusement at her and fell onto the couch, taking up half of it all on his own.

“It is your eighteenth birthday and you’re studying while my sister is…where? Exactly?”

“Passed out in her room while Roy watches a movie. Thankfully she agreed to come home with us _before_ passing out,” Felicity told him. Her tone told him she wasn’t at all impressed with Thea’s antics. Oliver sighed and ran a hand over his face.

“How did she even—“

“It’s _Thea_. She’s had a fake ID since freshman year, Oliver.”

“So she got wasted and passed out and left you to celebrate the last hour of your 18th birthday with a textbook?” 

Felicity shrugged, nonplussed.

“And you,” she added with a shy smile. “I could do worse.” Oliver grinned back.

“I’d like to think your grad party wasn’t a total bust because of me,” he teased with a wink. Felicity blushed a bright red at that and looked back down at her book without responding. When she refused to meet his gaze, opting instead to open the book and try her hardest to focus on the page it fell open to; Oliver stretched his arms. “Well you have fun with your book,” Oliver told her, rising from the couch and nudging her foot with his own.

“Goodnight, Oliver,” she mumbled, still not looking up at him.

“If you’d rather enjoy your birthday, I’ll be upstairs watching a movie. You’re more than welcome to join me if you get bored.” Felicity glanced up at that, her eyes narrowing behind the frames of her glasses as she considered him.

“In your room?” she questioned. He nodded very slowly at her.

“Yes. In my room.”

“Why wouldn’t you just watch one down here? The television’s bigger,” she insisted.

“Yes, but the door doesn’t lock,” he said as though it were the most obvious thing in the world, a devilish glint in his eye. He held her gaze for a long moment, enjoying the way the blush in her cheeks spread down her neck and chest. Once he was satisfied with the way she was positively squirming in her seat, he gave her a wink, then turned on his heel and left the room.

Oliver made himself comfortable on his bed, leaning back against the fluffed pillows with his feet crossed and his arms behind his head. The previews were rolling for the next big superhero film when his bedroom door creaked open slowly. A smile spread across his face as Felicity peeked in nervously, and he sat up to make room on the bed next to him.

“I had expected at _least_ another ten minutes of resistance,” he teased as she closed the door.

“Your house is scary at night,” she explained. She lingered by the door, fidgeting and shifting from one foot to the other, like she was waiting to be invited in the rest of the way.

“C’mere,” he said, patting the bed next to him. “I hope you’re okay with action movies.” Felicity hesitated, glancing back at the door like she was reconsidering her decision to join him. Finally, she took a breath and bit her lip before crossing the room and climbing up onto the edge of the huge four poster bed. She made herself comfortable while still maintaining a respectable distance from Oliver.

“Thanks for the invite,” she told him. Oliver scooted closer.

“I don’t bite, you know,” he whispered. “Unless you like that sort of thing,” he added with a shrug and another wink like the one he’d given her in the family room. Felicity blushed again.

“You don’t have to do this, Oliver,” she sighed in frustration.

“Do what?” he asked.

“Play this game, or whatever,” she said breathily, waving her hands.

“Are we playing a game?” he asked suggestively and Felicity sputtered.

“Look, I appreciate what you—did for me at the cabin and all, but you don’t need to pretend to be interested just because you feel bad for the poor, pathetic virgin.” Oliver sat up and stared her down.

“Is that what you think I’m doing?” he asked incredulously. “Pitying you?”

Felicity shrugged, a frown on her face. She pulled her knees up to her chest and hugged them.

“I can’t think of any other reason,” she told him.

“How about ‘I enjoy hanging out with you’?” he suggested. “I didn’t invite you up here because I feel sorry for you.” Felicity regarded him with suspicion.

“You can’t tell me you actually enjoyed yourself…last time?” she said, her voice barely a whisper. Oliver snorted out a laugh at that.

“The load of laundry I had to do that night kind of says I did,” he chuckled. He didn’t know it was possible, but Felicity’s cheeks turned even redder at that, and she buried her face in her hands.

“Hey,” Oliver prodded, running a hand from her shoulder down her arm. “You have nothing to be embarrassed about. If you want me to drop it and pretend it never happened, that’s fine. I can do that. But I don’t want you to think that I _want_ to pretend it never happened.”

Felicity slowly raised her head and he caught her eye with a gentle smile.

“You don’t?” she asked, like she couldn’t dare to believe him. Oliver shook his head.

“Nope. In fact, I wouldn’t mind if it happened again, honestly.” Felicity audibly gulped at that.

“Oh.”

“Oh,” he echoed, a grin back on his face.

The two locked eyes for a long, tense moment before Oliver leaned forward ever so slowly, leaving just a few inches between them. Felicity’s breath caught in her throat at the blatant invitation, but she only hesitated a moment before closing the gap. Her lips met his as her eyes fluttered closed and she shivered when his arms slid around to pull her closer.

It only took a moment for her to open for him in invitation, and he let his tongue dance with hers in a slow, sensual rhythm. She whined into his mouth and he responded—a deep, guttural groan resonating from his chest as her hands began to explore.

She was timid, her touches feather light and unsure. He couldn’t help but smile into the kiss and she felt it, pulling back self-consciously.

“Is this—am I?” she mumbled, moving away from him in embarrassment. Oliver didn’t let her go too far—his hands fell to her hips and pulled her back in, trailing kisses over her jawline and down her neck, delighting in the way she shivered beneath him again.

“You don’t have to be shy. You can touch me, Felicity. Anywhere you want.” On his word, one of her hands flew to his hair, grasping the strands and pulling him back to her lips in a way that made him hiss in pleasure and pain simultaneously. Her other hand found its way under his shirt and she pushed the material up so she could run her fingers over abs.

The approving hum she gave him made him smile again, and he nipped at her bottom lip affectionately, letting his own hands come up to frame her face.

“What about you?” he asked, his voice low as he whispered against her ear. “Can I touch you?” Felicity nodded her consent with fierce enthusiasm.

“Please. Yes,” she whimpered. Oliver kissed her neck again, enjoying how she squirmed when his scruff tickled her sensitive skin. His hands traced a path down her bare arms and back up again, slowly working towards his goal.

She was wearing a ribbed tank top with no bra underneath, and it did absolutely nothing to hide the stiff, peaked nipples beneath. He leaned in and pressed kisses along her collarbone, then doubled back to trail down to where the slightest bit of cleavage peeked out. He felt her pulse quicken as her grip on his hair tightened, urging him for more, silently pleading for him to continue. He eagerly obeyed, pulling down the collar of her shirt so he could wrap his lips around one of the dark pink buds. He flicked it with his tongue before sucking her breast into his mouth and she nearly yelped at the sensation.  He released her nipple through his teeth and moved immediately to give the other breast the same treatment, rolling the abandoned nipple between his fingers.

“Oh God, Oliver,” she cried, her head falling back against the pillows. He released her breast with a pop and looked up at her. “Why—why are you stopping?” she asked frantically. He chuckled and leaned up to kiss her lips again.

“I have something better in mind,” he promised. “But these need to come off.” He slipped his fingers under the waistband of her entirely-too-adorable and very-Felicity panda bear pajama pants. Her eyes went wide at him and she just barely choked out a response.

“Kay.”

She lifted her hips to help him in his mission and her pants landed behind him on the carpet. He couldn’t help but chuckle when he noticed her panties.

“It’s not Wednesday, Felicity.”

She threw an arm over her face and groaned, which just made him laugh harder.

“In my defense I wasn’t expecting this to happen…like…ever again,” she said, looking utterly embarrassed. “I was going to study like a good girl, maybe write some code, but _no_. You had to lure me to your bedroom and seduce me and now I’m in your bed on a Saturday night in the wrong underwear.” Oliver bit his lip and let her rant, waiting for her to be done. She hazarded a glance from where she was hiding under her arm to find him resting on his elbow and staring up at her.

“You know it doesn’t really matter what kind of underwear you have on because I was planning on taking them off of you anyway, right?” For the umpteenth time that evening, Felicity turned bright red and once again, Oliver took great pride in being the reason for it. “Can I do that?” he added. She gave him a jerky nod and returned to hiding under her arm, holding her breath in anticipation.

Oliver took his time, pressing kisses across her abdomen on the bare strip below the hem of her tank top. He felt the muscles there tense up the closer he got to the waistband of her panties, so he took one hand and linked his fingers with hers to calm her. When she finally relaxed he moved lower, placing a kiss right at the apex of her thighs and drawing a moan from her lips. Her free hand flew to his head, her fingers twisting in his hair once again. Oliver let out a hot, wet breath against the fabric.

“Is this okay?” he asked, lifting his head to see her watching him intently. She nodded fervently and gave his hair a little tug to encourage him. With one hand still entwined in hers, his other hand pressed on her thigh to get her to open up for him. She obliged and he ran one finger along the edge of her panties before pushing them to the side and tracing a line directly through her folds.

“Oli-ver!” she gasped, and his eyes didn’t leave her face as he leaned in and slid his tongue from her entrance up to her clit. Her back arched up off the bed, her hips chasing the sensation, and Oliver moved to pin her back down before doing it all over again. His tongue swirled in her wetness, taking a moment to slip inside her before finding her sensitive clit again and tracing circles around it. Felicity cried out for him, his name falling from her lips in deep, frantic moans.

His lips wrapped around her clit, humming against her, and he was rewarded with a loud keen as she fell apart against him. Her whole body shuddered, her eyes closed tightly and her fingers holding his head still as she bucked against his face. As she came down from her orgasm, she moved to push him away, the sensations overwhelming her, but he fought her, continuing to lap at her, drawing it out. He traced her entrance with his index finger, shallowly penetrating her. It was just enough to push her into another, smaller climax and he felt her walls flutter as she came again, causing him to groan against her with need.

Her next moan was one laced with a bit of pain, so he pulled back and allowed her incredibly wet panties to fall back into place, covering her sex. He wiped his mouth on the back of his hand as he watched her come back to herself, her breathing returning to normal. She opened one eye to peek down at him, a sheepish grin tugging at the corners of her mouth.

Oliver returned the smile and climbed back up the bed, leaning in close, but letting her decide if she wanted a kiss or not. She wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him in, tentatively tracing his lips with her tongue. Oliver’s cock twitched when he realized she was trying to taste herself on his mouth. He pressed against her and she moaned again.

“How was that?” he asked, and she giggled.

“Happy birthday to me.”


	3. Last Chance (Pt 1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's Felicity's last night in Star City before she flies to the East Coast for school and she's enjoying an evening with her friends until the conversation turns to her love life.

“To new adventures and old friends,” Felicity said, holding her glass aloft. 

“To blowing all my student loans on pizza and beer!” Roy countered, clinking his glass against hers. Thea’s joined the others’ and she chuckled,

“To Felicity finding a cute nerd and  _ finally _ getting laid!”

 

Roy and Oliver promptly choked on their drinks.

 

“Thea!” Felicity all but shrieked at her best friend, slapping her on the arm. Thea roared with laughter, slinging an arm around Felicity and hugging her close, pressing a sloppy, affectionate kiss to her cheek.

“I only tease because I love you, you know.”

“Oh yes, very funny,” Felicity said, rolling her eyes and sulking. 

“Someday you’ll meet a guy just as smart as you. And you’ll have lots of nerdy sex--probably in the library--and eventually you’ll make brilliant babies who will call me auntie and live happily ever after.” Thea pressed her face against Felicity’s shoulder and Felicity glared at her with a frustrated sigh. 

“No way,” Roy said. “My money’s on our girl nailing a TA.” He nudged Felicity’s knee with his own and she buried her face in her hands in mortification. 

“Ooo!” Thea squealed. “Definitely! A hot, older man--that’s perfect! Someone who knows what he’s doing already.  _ That’s _ what you need, girl.” 

“Oh my God can we  _ not _ ?” Felicity lamented.

“We’re just excited for you to get out there and live a little, Lis,” Roy insisted. Felicity just shifted her glare from him to Thea and back again. 

“Okay you guys, leave her alone,” Oliver finally interjected. Felicity’s eyes darted to him for a mere second before she dropped her gaze again, her face flushed. Oliver was certain it was because she had just recalled the evening of her birthday and everything that had happened since that night. 

 

_ “What about you?” she asked, somewhat breathlessly. Four mind-blowing, body-numbing, white hot orgasms later and she was spent. The exhaustion was real and all she’d done was lay there while Oliver used his fingers and his mouth to bring her to the edge and over time and time again. Never in her life had she felt so relaxed. So satiated while still yearning for more. She wanted to give him just as much as he’d given to her. _

_ “What about me?” he asked with a devilish grin. The kind that made her knees weak and her belly fill with that coil of fire all over again. He pulled her against his chest and held her tightly, humming when he kissed her head sweetly. Felicity melted against him, feeling safe and secure in a way she never had before. This feeling was definitely something she could get used to. A little voice in the back of her head warned her that could be dangerous, but she chose to ignore it in favor of answering Oliver.  _

_ “Well I thought the point of these exercises was to teach me what to do so I don’t go off to school and embarrass myself. And I’m pretty sure I’ve got the receiving part down pat.” _

_ Oliver’s look of adoration turned mischievous. _

_ “I’d say you’re nailing it,” he told her with a wink. “So what should our next lesson cover? Talk me through the syllabus, Miss Smoak.”  _

_ She shivered when his fingers trailed up her spine, which just made him hold her even tighter. _

_ “I just want it to be mutually beneficial,” she explained matter of factly, looking up at him. Her chin rested on his chest and he smiled down at her before pecking her lips and brushing their noses together.  _

_ “I promise you I’ve enjoyed this  _ almost  _ as much as you have,” he assured her. _

_ “As noble as that sounds, Oliver, I can feel how hard you are against my hip right now.” Her tone made him bark out an appreciative laugh and he couldn’t help but kiss her again.  _

_ “So what exactly did you have in mind?” he asked. Felicity bit her lip, gathering her courage before sliding down the bed and reaching for the waistband of his flannel pajamas.  _

_ Without preamble she yanked them down, gasping when his length sprang free before her eyes, straining with arousal.  _

_ “Umm…” She gulped, glancing up at him, her big blue eyes wide in confusion. “Do they--are they all so...big?”  _

_ Oliver laughed again, loudly, and reassured her, _

_ “I’m uh...slightly more gifted than average, I’ve been told.” That made Felicity raise an appraising eyebrow at him before returning her attention to his cock as a bead of precum formed at the tip. She tentatively ran her thumb through the wetness and Oliver gasped at the sudden contact. Felicity kept her eyes on him as she wrapped her fingers around his shaft, giving him a few light strokes. A smiled ghosted over her lips when his hips jerked of their own accord into her warm palm. With her eyes full of concentration, she leaned in and ran her tongue over the tip tentatively, her hand continuing to pump him.  _

_ Oliver watched, unable to take his eyes off of her, turned on to the point of pain as he watched her explore his body. She was focused in a way that would have been laughable, had he not felt so desperate for her to continue. She gauged every minute reaction to her ministrations. When she sucked the head of his cock into her mouth and he hissed, her eyes darted to his face and she did it again before pulling back to ask, _

_ “Is this okay?” _

_ Oliver couldn’t even choke out a dignified response to that. Instead he nodded frantically and reached to thread his fingers through her blonde curls. His hips yearned towards her and she obliged, bending forward to take him in, even deeper than before, her cheeks hollowing out with the suction she was giving him. When his cock met the back of her throat she gagged a little, causing her throat to tighten around him in the most delicious way that had him crying out her name in ecstasy. She pulled back just a bit and began to swirl her tongue around the sensitive head, twisting her hand at the same time. The combination of sensations was incredible. _

_ “Jesus, Felicity,” he moaned, his hands grasping at the quilt beneath him and holding on for dear life--he had to hold onto something to keep from thrusting into her mouth. He wanted her to take the lead.  He gasped again and swore when he felt his climax in reach, pushing at her shoulders to warn her. She looked up at him, her eyes dark with desire through her beautiful eyelashes, but she didn’t stop. Instead she sucked harder, taking him deeper and moaning in a way that vibrates through his body, causing him to come undone at the seams. _

 

_ “Felicity--I’m gonna--you should probably--oh,  _ shit _!”  His head fell back, hitting the wooden headboard with a loud thud and then, there it was. He exploded--a white hot wave of pleasure coursing through him--and Felicity just kept going, swallowing down every drop he had to offer her.  _

_ When the ringing in his ears went away and he could breathe again he opened his eyes, glanced down at her and laughed. _

_ “Well that was an experience,” she said with a grimace, looking like she’d been taken a bit off-guard. “I didn’t think it would--come out so fast,” she said.  _

_ “I tried to warn you,” he said in his own defense. “There’s mouthwash in the bathroom.” Felicity nodded gratefully and jumped off the bed, making a beeline for the sink. When she came back to the bed she was wearing his bathrobe. _

_ “Did I do okay?” she asked with a shy smile.  _

_ “I’m not sure I believe that was your first time doing that,” he said skeptically.  _

_ “I read a lot of fan fiction,” she admitted. Oliver tilted his head in confusion. “Don’t ask.” Oliver studied her; pretending to think hard. _

_ “I’m giving you a B+,” he finally told her. “But practice makes perfect, Miss Smoak.” _

  
  


“You know we’re right, Ollie,” Thea huffed. “She’s so straight-laced and she works so hard. She needs a good orgasm once in awhile. She’s  _ earned _ it.” Thea patted Felicity on the back firmly. Felicity groaned as though she was in pain.

“I hate you, I hate you, I  _ hate  _ you, Thea Dearden Queen.” 

“You  _ love _ me Felicity Megan Smoak. And you’re going to miss me. Who’s gonna be your wingman in Boston? Who’s gonna make sure you don’t die in your dorm of boredom? Who’s going to drag you to parties and force you to have fun once in awhile?”

“I’m sure she’ll be okay, Speedy,” Oliver said. “Besides, I’m sure Felicity can uh... _ handle _ herself just fine.” He took a drink of his beer, but kept his eyes on Felicity as he did, suppressing a smile at the way she finally tore her glare from Thea to send it his direction. 

“I don’t know, Ollie. She made it a goal to at least make out with a guy this summer and that hasn’t happened yet. Someone needs to hold her accountable.” 

“What makes you think she hasn’t?” Oliver asked. Felicity sucked in a breath and held it.

“I’m her best friend. It’s a requirement to tell your best friend when you fool around with a boy. Especially when it’s the first time.” Oliver shrugged. 

“Well, since you’re all entertained with theorizing about my sex life, I’m going to bed,” Felicity announced irritably. She pushed herself up off the couch and stalked away from the rest of them, Thea, Roy and Oliver calling after her as she went. 

 

She let herself into the guest room that had pretty much been hers and hers alone since Thea had started having Roy spend the night and slammed the door behind her. It was only seconds before it was opening again, Thea peeking in, looking apologetic. 

“I’m sorry,” she said sheepishly. Felicity shot her a dirty look from where she sat on the bed, but Thea was undeterred. She crossed the room and climbed up next to her, wrapping her arms tightly around her best friend. “I’m a bitch because I’m upset. I’m losing my best friend tomorrow.” Felicity sighed and put her arms around Thea.

“You’re not losing me, Thea,” she said. 

“You’re moving to the other side of the country. No more sleepovers. No more Big Belly Burger dates after school. I can’t hug you whenever I want or see your face every day. It sucks, Felicity. And I don’t know what I’m gonna do without you.” 

“I’m gonna miss you too, Thea. But you’ll always be my best friend. You know that, right?” Thea sat up and wiped her sleeve over her eyes. 

“You too,” she mumbled. The girls embraced again, both of them crying, and they just sat there holding each other for a long while. 

“Get some sleep,” Felicity told her. “I’ll see you in the morning. And we’ll have one last day of you trying to get us into trouble and me stopping you before I leave.” They both giggled and gave each other one last squeeze.

“I’ll have Raisa make your favorite breakfast,” Thea promised, heading for the door. 

“Goodnight, Thea,” Felicity told her. “Love you.” 

“Love you too, Felicity,” Thea responded with a smile. 

 

Felicity sighed when the door closed again, falling back onto the bed and staring at the ceiling above her. Her phone buzzed in her pocket and she glanced at it.

 

_ Oliver: I’m sorry :(  _

_ Felicity: You should be _

_ Oliver: Please don’t hate me _

_ Oliver: Come up here and I’ll make it up to you ;)  _

_ Oliver: Last chance before you leave tomorrow _

 

She stared at his message, contemplating and weighing the pros and cons of taking him up on his offer. One the one hand he was right--she had under twenty four hours left before her flight left for the East Coast. And even though she knew the whole situation was just supposed to be a fun, casual thing she had really begun to enjoy spending time with him over the last few weeks. The night of her birthday had been the first of several evenings when Felicity would wait until Thea was in her room before sneaking off to Oliver’s. They’d kiss and explore each other and lay in bed for hours talking afterwards. Felicity felt a pang in her chest at the idea of leaving him behind, and not just because the fooling around was fun, either. He had a way of making her feel special and convincing her that he really did care. It almost felt...real. Her phone’s vibration pulled her from her thoughts again and she bit her lip when she read his message. 

 

_ Oliver: I am sorry, Felicity _

_ Oliver: I get if you don’t want to do this anymore but if you’re up for it I’d love to spend one more night with you next to me before you go _


	4. Chapter 4

Oliver had waited nearly an hour after sending his last text before finally calling it and shutting off the lights. He climbed under his quilt and pulled his pillow in close. It still had a lingering scent of Felicity’s fruity-smelling shampoo from the last time she’d spent the night. He let it wash over him, feeling the knots forming in the pit of his stomach at the idea that she’d be gone tomorrow. In typical Ollie Queen style he’d messed things up. Of course he had. He found himself wondering when their casual fling had turned into  _ this _ . This thing that was causing him to pine over a girl and feel sick to his stomach at just the thought of losing her. It was never supposed to be serious. Never meant to go on past the summer. Soon she would be in Boston, starting her new life. And it would undoubtedly be only a matter of time before she met someone more her speed. Someone on her level with her intelligence and drive. 

He had just gotten to the point of accepting that it was for the best when he heard his door creak open and then close again with a soft click. A moment later he felt the blankets rustling and someone slipping into the bed behind him. Arms snaked around his waist and held on tight and a smile ghosted over his face when he covered her hands with his own and interlocked their fingers. 

“I didn’t think you’d come,” he murmured into the darkness. Felicity hummed and pulled herself against him more closely, her nose pressing in between his shoulder blades. 

“Couldn’t sleep,” she said. 

“Me neither,” he admitted. The two of them laid there for a bit, just enjoying the moment. Felicity’s legs found a more comfortable position entangled with his and he smiled to himself.

“This isn’t working,” Felicity grumbled, breaking the silence. Oliver felt a wave of panic wash over him and he squeezed her hand instinctively. He wasn’t ready for it to be over. Not even a little bit. Just as he opened his mouth to protest, to tell her she was mistaken, she added with a huff,  “I’m too small to be the big spoon.”

Oliver huffed out a laugh of pure relief and amusement before turning in the bed to face her, pressing his lips to hers. 

“I can help with that,” he assured her, pulling her in so she was completely cocooned in his arms, her head nestled between his cheek and shoulder. 

“I’m not ready to go tomorrow,” Felicity whispered. She sounded so small and scared and his heart broke a little. “It’s so far away. I won’t know anybody. And it’s MIT--I’m going to be the tiniest minnow in a huge ocean. I probably don’t even qualify as smart in comparison to most of the people there. What if I fail all my classes and have to drop out and live in a box under a bridge and work at Big Belly Burger to afford box rent and--” Oliver cut her off with a deep kiss, his hands cupping her face and pulling her to him. 

“Take a breath,” he told her, lingering for a moment. She did as he instructed, sucking in a deep breath and holding it as their noses touched. “You’re going to knock them dead, Felicity.” She shook her head in disbelief, opening her mouth to contradict him, but he stopped her with another kiss, and then another. He peppered them in between his words. “You are so brilliant. So determined. And funny. And kind. And sweet. And beautiful. You’ve got nothing to be worried about. I promise you that you’re going to blow everyone away. No boxes. No Big Belly Burger. I swear to you. You just need to believe in yourself the way we all do.” 

He pulled back to look at her and saw her blue eyes wide as she listened, not quite daring to believe him. He pressed his lips to her forehead.

“You really think all that?” she whispered. 

“Nope,” he countered. “I know it.” He watched her swallow the lump in her throat, her eyes welling up with tears as she held his gaze. He smiled down at her and shook his head in disbelief that this girl could ever have so much self doubt. “Felicity, you’re remarkable,” he told her. She smiled a bit shyly and blushed.

“Thank you for remarking on it,” she said. “And thank you for...everything.” 

“It’s been a pretty great summer,” he agreed with a wink. 

“Yeah,” she said. “But…” she trailed off, her fingers tracing circles on his bare chest. 

“Hmm?” he asked, ducking his head to catch her eye again.

“There is  _ one  _ more thing we didn’t get around to yet.” Oliver felt his chest tighten at her words and his breath hitched when her fingers trailed lower, down his chest and across his abs.

“Oh?” he asked. Felicity smiled up at him, a glint in her eye that was somewhat new now that she’d found a little bit of confidence with him. They were comfortable together now. She wasn’t nearly as timid or shy anymore. And it absolutely killed him that she was starting to be just as mischievous as he had been. “Are you sure?” he asked sincerely, her fingers dancing dangerously close to the waistband of his pajama pants. 

“I’m positive,” she insisted, surging up to meet his lips with her own. Oliver grabbed her hands with his and held them, pulling back to look at her.

“Are you sure you want to do this with  _ me _ ? Don’t you want to wait until you’ve met someone you really care about?” Felicity gave him an appraising look.

“You of all people are in no position to tell me I should wait to have sex until I’m in love, Oliver Queen. I know your track record,” she said. Oliver shook his head and persisted.   
“And you aren’t just doing this because Thea and Roy were giving you a hard time?” Felicity bit her bottom lip, hesitating and Oliver raised an eyebrow at her. “Felicity?” 

“I just...you make me feel so... _ safe _ . And comfortable. And I know you’ll respect me and take it slow and do everything you can to make it...memorable. And enjoyable. I...I want this. I want this with  _ you _ .” She looked up at him, waiting for him to respond. 

“If...if you’re  _ sure _ ,” he said warily. Felicity nodded with enthusiasm.

“I am. I’m really, really sure.” Oliver took a breath and studied her, biting his lips and thinking. It wasn’t that he didn’t want this. He wanted it more than he’d ever wanted anything. As good as things had been between them all summer, the teasing was pure torture. He’d never pushed her, though. Never asked for more than she gave. Never suggested anything she didn’t suggest first. It warmed his heart to know she felt so comfortable and safe with him. That was exactly what he’d been aiming for the whole time, after all. 

“Okay,” he finally agreed. “But please, promise you’ll tell me to stop if you need me to?”

“I promise,” she assured him. He took another breath and leaned in to kiss her again. It only took seconds to go from playful and chaste to needy and desperate. She pressed against him, one hand on his neck and the other on his hip while his fingers twisted in her hair. He rolled so she was beneath him, his hips coming to rest between her thighs as she arched up, searching for the friction he happily provided. He grinned into the kiss when she whined with each thrust he gave her. 

“Just like old times?” he murmured, trailing kisses across her jaw and down to her pulse point, sinking his teeth into her neck and delighting in the gasp he got in return. 

“Oh God...Oliver,” Felicity cried. “Please.”

“Please what?” he asked, wanting to hear her. 

“These need to come off,” she insisted, moving to slide her pants off. He assisted, yanking them off of her and tossing them behind him. She pulled her shirt off and sent it to join her pants at the end of the bed. Oliver groaned at the sight of her beneath him; panting, desperate and absolutely gorgeous. He wasted no time, immediately hoisting her legs onto his shoulders and latching onto her clit, stroking it with his tongue. She cried out, her hands flying to his head and fisting in his hair to hold him there. She thrust against his face with reckless abandon, his name falling from her lips like a mantra. He alternated between sliding his tongue inside her and swirling it around the sensitive bud, reveling in her every moan and whimper.

“God you taste incredible,” he told her, taking a moment to bite into her thigh before kissing the mark he’d left there. When he returned his attention to her dripping center, she tried to push him away, halfheartedly, warning him.

“I want you inside me when I--” he shook his head and latched onto her clit again, humming to send gentle vibrations through her quaking body. Her back bowed up off the bed and she cried out again “No, no, Oliver,  _ please _ .” He pulled back to explain. 

“Not yet. Need you to be ready for me.” 

“Please, I need--” Felicity pleaded.

“You need to come,” he insisted, slipping his index finger inside her and circling her clit with his tongue in tight little circles. He bent his finger, stroking deep inside of her and it was her undoing. She came apart with a shout, her walls fluttering around him, pulling him in deeper, and he stroked her through the aftershocks. She settled back against the pillows before looking down at him with a playful glare. 

“What was that about?” she asked incredulously. Oliver grinned, wiping his mouth on his hand and reaching down to adjust himself. 

“One down, two or three to go, I’d say,” he said with a shrug. Felicity’s eyes went wide and her breathing sped up again at the look in his eye when he climbed back up the bed. He settled against her side, his lips finding her the sensitive spot behind her ear. “I’m nowhere near done with you,” he promised, and she shivered in anticipation when his hot breath tickled her neck. He pinched one of her nipples, earning a sharp gasp from her, then leaned down to take the other in his mouth. Her back arched again, her body seeking him out of its own volition. 

“Why are you stalling?” she asked breathlessly. Oliver released her breast with a pop and chuckled. Her desperation was just fueling his desire to tease her.

“I’m not. I just know I’m not going to last very long when I finally get inside you and I want to make sure you’ve thoroughly enjoyed yourself first.” Felicity’s whole body flushed at the implication and Oliver leaned up to kiss her. Felicity’s tongue delved into his mouth, seeking out her flavor on his lips--something Oliver had no idea could be such a turn-on. She sucked his bottom lip into her mouth and bit down, releasing it through her teeth. 

“Do you have a condom?” She asked, and Oliver nodded, blindly reaching for his nightstand drawer. He pulled it open and fumbled around within it before pulling out the gold foil packet and holding it up for her to see. “What a boy scout,” Felicity teased, reaching to push his pants down off of his hips. 

“Slow down there,” he told her. “We don’t need to rush this.”

“I have been waiting all summer for this to happen, Oliver. There’s nothing rushed about it,” Felicity insisted. “I kept waiting for you to go further but you never did. It made me think you didn’t want to or something.” Oliver pulled away to look at her.

“Really?” he asked, a bit shocked. She nodded. “I didn’t push it because I wanted you to take the lead on this,” he explained. “I didn’t want you to feel pressured into anything.” 

“I told you the first time we fooled around that I’d let you know if you weren’t respecting me,” she huffed, rolling her eyes a bit. Then she added with a playful pout, “Now can you  _ please _ take your pants off so we can do this finally?” Oliver returned the eye roll and chuckled before rolling to his back and sliding his pants off the rest of the way. Felicity held the condom out to him expectantly and he couldn’t help but grin up at her.

“You know, honestly  _ I’m _ kind of feeling pressured here,” he teased. She tossed the foil square at him, hitting him square in the chest. 

“I promise I’ll make it up to you,” she said. Oliver reached for her, pulling her down to kiss her deeply, a deep moan escaping from his throat when her hand wrapped around his cock and stroked him until he was at full attention, aching and dripping with need. He grabbed for the condom and pulled out of their kiss to rip the package open with his teeth. In a moment he had rolled it down his shaft and flipped them over again so Felicity was underneath him. He rubbed the tip of his cock against her, sliding over her clit until she mewled, spreading her wetness until he was absolutely certain he was lubricated enough to slide inside of her without causing her any pain. 

He pressed himself to her entrance and paused, looking down at her, giving her one more chance to back out and call it quits. She whined and gripped his hips, digging her fingers into him so that her nails bit into the flesh there. 

“Are you sure you’re sure?” he asked, holding her gaze. 

“Oliver  _ seriously _ ,” she said in frustration, her teeth clenched. He rubbed his nose against hers sweetly and her glare softened. “Why are you so worried about this?” 

“I don’t want you to regret this,” he whispered sincerely. She frowned, her brow furrowing in concern as she studied him. Her hand came up to touch his cheek.

“I couldn’t regret you if I tried, Oliver. I told you. You make me feel safe and special and I know that you care about me and you aren’t just in this for your own needs. How could I regret being with someone who makes me feel like...like you do?” 

Oliver didn’t know how to respond to that, but he felt his throat tighten at her words. He smiled gently down at her and leaned in to press his lips to hers softly. Her hand slid from his cheek to hold the back of his head and pull him in to deepen the kiss. 

“Ready?” he asked, sighing the words against her lips. She nodded eagerly, pulling her legs up so he was cradled between her thighs, his hardness slipping through her wet folds. He reached down between them, gripping himself firmly in hand and pressing the tip against her entrance and slowly,  _ slowly _ pressing forward to fill her. He paused for a moment when she let out a sharp gasp, but she shook her head frantically, urging him to continue. When he finally bottomed out he had to take a moment. He let her adjust to his size. He could feel every flutter, every tiny contraction of her walls around him. It was nearly painful not to move.

“Oh my God you--Oliver--you feel so good,” she managed. 

“So tight,” he groaned. “God you’re so tight, Felicity.” 

“Please do something,” Felicity pleaded, trying to rock her hips against him. His weight was too much for her to get very far, however, and thank God for that because Oliver thought his head might explode with the pleasure coursing through him. “Move.  _ Please _ .” 

He took a deep breath and pulled out slowly until he had all but left her body before pushing back inside of her gingerly, causing her to gasp again. Her fingernails dug into his shoulders where she was holding onto him for dear life and Oliver let his head fall forward, his forehead coming to rest on her shoulder. He did it again and again. Gently, carefully thrusting into her over and over until they were both shaking with the weight of the things they were feeling. With the struggle of holding back and trying not to lose all control. 

Felicity shifted her legs, pulling her knees up even closer to her chest, her heels digging into the mattress as she tried her level best to get some traction to move with him. The angle change made him slide in even deeper and he groaned, burying his face in her neck. 

“Oh my  _ God _ Oliver,” she whimpered. “Please--I need more--don’t hold back, please.” She was begging, pleading with him, but he knew if he let go of the tenuous hold he had on his self control it would be over so incredibly fast. Still she prodded, her legs wrapping around his waist and pulling him in farther. 

“Felicity--” he choked out. “I’m not going to last if you keep that up.” 

“It’s fine, just let go,” she insisted. “I need you. I’m so close.” He took that as his cue and he immediately sped up his movements, pulling out and slamming his hips into her with a ferocity he’d been afraid to unleash. She let out a broken sob and that spurred him on even more until the sounds of their pleasure melded seamlessly with the sounds of their hips coming together over and over and over again as they chased their release. 

He lifted her leg and pressed it against her chest and he could feel the very moment she lost herself. He thrust into her once, twice, three times, his angle giving her the perfect amount of friction against her clit where it was swollen and pulsing between them. And then with one last choked, stilted sob she was coming. Her tight walls pulsated around him as her orgasm overcame her and then he was joining her as she milked him. His vision nearly whited out, all he could do was feel--his nerve endings on fire as he tried his best to push through it and draw her pleasure out. Finally the two of them collapsed into a sweaty, satiated heap, unable to do anything more than cling to each other as their breathing slowed and they came back to earth. 

With a whine from her and a groan from him, he pulled out of her and rolled to his back, still panting a little from their efforts. Felicity immediately rolled into him, her head coming to rest on his chest, and he wrapped an arm around her to pull her in closer, pressing a kiss to her head. She hummed in satisfaction. 

“I need to go take care of this,” he said, indicating the condom. “I’ll be right back,” he promised, pecking her forehead again before sliding out of the bed and retreating to the bathroom. He disposed of the mess and returned to the bed, pulling her in and wrapping his arms around her securely before asking, “So? What did you think?”

“So much better than I thought it would be,” she told him. “I think you’ve ruined me for other men, though. I can’t imagine it being any better than that.” Oliver chuckled. 

“I should be thankful you don’t have anyone to compare me to.”

“I don’t need to compare you to anybody. It was perfect. Really,” she insisted, lifting her head to look at him. He leaned down to kiss her. She smiled into it and sighed. “So how many rounds do you think we can get in before my flight leaves tomorrow?” 


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Felicity gets to know her fellow TA and Tommy has some concerns about Oliver's newfound ambition.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So. The porn without plot has become a plot without porn in this chapter. And for that I apologize. There will be smut in the next chapter. Which I'm going off to write as soon as I post this. I promise.

“I really appreciate your help with this,” the TA tells her as she sorts through the pile of paperwork on the desk. “Professor Stein can be a hard one to work with. It’s nice to have some company for once.” 

 

Felicity shrugs and moves on to the next stack--alphabetizing, filing, rearranging. It’s just busy work, but it’s getting her an extra two credits for free this semester and it’s far less irritating than tutoring the upperclassmen boys who don’t take her seriously because she’s an 18 year old girl in a STEM program. She is only two months into her first semester, but due to all the credits she took in high school she only needs another semester to finish her undergrad degree before she can move on to her Master’s program. 

 

“It’s no problem,” Felicity says. “It’s not like I had other plans on a Friday night.” 

 

“Really?” he asks. “A girl like you? No parties? No...dates?” Felicity looks up in time to catch his eye and blushes. “It’s Felicity, right? We’ve been in class together for a couple of months, but we never really got properly introduced.”

 

“Right. Felicity Smoak.” She extends her hand to shake his and he grabs on, enthusiastically pumping her arm. 

 

“Palmer. Ray Palmer. It’s great to meet you. I’ve heard all about you. You’re supposed to be a prodigy. Here on a full scholarship from the West Coast? It’s very impressive.” Felicity raises an eyebrow at him in concern. Has he been stalking her or something? “I, of course, wholeheartedly support the initiative to get more women into the field of science and tech. My mother and father are both scientists. They run the family business together. Two more semesters left on my doctorate and I can take over; mom and pop can retire to Florida.”

 

“Wait,” Felicity gasps. “Palmer--as in  _ Palmer Tech _ ? The biggest tech conglomerate on the East Coast?” Ray’s chest puffs out a bit with pride and he almost preens. 

 

“That’s the one! Biggest in the US, after Wayne Enterprises out of Gotham. Though they don’t specialize solely in technology, so on that front we’re actually larger.” Felicity gapes at him, feeling herself begin to spiral into fangirl mode.

 

“Your mother is Patricia Palmer.  _ The _ Patricia Palmer. The leading researcher on the development of artificial electromagnetic materials? She literally wrote the book on metamaterials we’re using in one of my classes this year.” Ray grins and nods.

 

“That’s her,” he confirms. “She’s also the one who started the IT Competition here--whoever wins gets a $15,000 grant and an internship at Palmer Tech. You should enter.”

 

“That sounds incredible. Maybe I will!” Felicity returns Ray’s beaming smile and turns back to the piles of paperwork she’s sorting through. The idea of winning a research grant--of getting to work directly under one of her greatest heroes in the field--has her positively buzzing with excitement. Ray rounds the desk until they’re shoulder to shoulder, working in a comfortable silence until he clears his throat. 

 

“Felicity?” he asks suddenly. “Would you...would you maybe want to grab a coffee sometime? We could talk shop.” Her heart seizes up at that and she hesitates a moment. It’s been two months since she moved to Boston and she hasn’t made a single friend, choosing instead to fill her days with books and spending way too many hours texting with Oliver and Thea (separately, of course, Thea still has no idea what happened over the summer and Felicity would like to keep it that way). It’s a lonely life, and who better to befriend than the son of her idol? If she gives her career and her social life a boost at the same time, who would judge her?

 

“Coffee? Um...sure. That might be nice. Maybe before Stein’s class on Tuesday?” Ray flashes his dazzling white smile at her when she answers.

 

“Sounds perfect. It’s a date.” He winks at her and Felicity’s stomach does a barrel roll. A  _ date _ . He said  _ date _ .  _ Oh frak. _ Felicity titters nervously and tries to focus on the task at hand, biting her lip to keep herself from babbling and embarrassing herself. 

 

Thankfully, the next few hours go by relatively quickly once Ray brings up the topic of Doctor Who. Like her, he’s seen every single episode and they get into a light-hearted debate over which doctor was the best and which was the worst and before they know it a custodian is demanding they finish up and get out so he can close down the building. They end up down the street at a little 24 hour bistro on campus and continue their discussion over some pie. 

 

“Okay, yes, Nine was great, but Ten will always have a special place in my heart,” Felicity insists, waving her fork at Ray passionately. 

 

“You just like Ten because he’s attractive,” he counters and Felicity narrows her eyes.

 

“Oh because I’m a girl I can only like him because he’s cute?” she challenges. Ray puts his hands up in defense. “I don’t care what he looks like. He’s my favorite. And I liked him with Rose Tyler. So there.” Ray groans at that.

 

“Ugh, you’re a shipper too?” he teases. Felicity’s glare intensifies at that.

 

“I can be a fan of a ‘ship and still enjoy the rest of the show too, you know. They’re not mutually exclusive. How can you claim to care about a character and not care about their relationships? Our relationships with people we care about make us who we are--it makes us human. What would life be like if we didn’t have relationships? It would be boring. It wouldn’t be worth living. And those relationships make characters on television more relatable. So yes--I liked the tenth doctor. And I ship Tenpetals. And I don’t care what you think about it.” She crosses her arms and leans back in her booth, daring him to respond. Instead he just smiles at her and nods, impressed. 

“You’re very passionate about your convictions. I admire that. And you’re also kind of adorable when you’re all worked up like this.” 

 

“I’m not trying to be adorable, Palmer. I’m trying to make a point, “ she deadpans.

 

“And you have made your point. Brilliantly. I think you’re absolutely right. Life isn’t worth living without people to care about and connect with. It gets pretty lonely, otherwise.” They both sober at that, each of them studying their empty plates intently. The waitress swings by and clears their dishes and Ray slips her a $50 bill and thanks her.

 

“You didn’t have to do that,” Felicity insists, reaching for her wallet to pay for her part. Ray waves a hand at her and shakes his head.

 

“My treat. For all the help tonight. And the enlightening conversation,” he adds with a wink and a smile which she returns in kind. “Shall we?”  They both stand from the table and he holds the door for her as they leave the diner, walking slowly towards the residence halls. 

 

“So,” he says thoughtfully as they walk. “Is there anyone in your life like that?” Felicity pauses and tilts her head at him in question. “Someone you care about. Who makes life worth living?” She suddenly realizes he’s asking if she has a boyfriend and the memory of Oliver pulling her aside to kiss her goodbye at the airport flashes through her mind. But he  _ isn’t _ her boyfriend. They’d agreed from the start that what had happened during the summer was just him helping her out. It was just fun. Casual. Meaningless. He had probably left her at the airport and gone right back to making notches in his bedpost. Which was  _ fine _ because he wasn’t her boyfriend. She had no claim to him. They weren’t a couple. It was fine. 

 

“Uh, no,” she finally answers. “Not really.” Ray comes to an abrupt stop in the middle of the sidewalk and turns to her. The way he leans down probably looks ridiculous because he’s incredibly tall and she’s not even a little bit tall but Felicity isn’t paying any attention to that, really, because suddenly he’s really, really close to her and she can’t breathe. He pauses mere centimeters from her lips and she hesitates for just a moment before she pushes up on her toes to close the gap, pressing her lips to his. And she somehow manages to quell the guilt that wells up in her gut long enough to invite him up to her empty dorm room to watch Doctor Who. 

 

>>>\--------------->  
  
“You have been an absolute bore for months, Ollie!” Tommy Merlyn laments from where he sits backwards on Oliver’s desk chair. “You never want to go out anymore, and when you do it’s not even a challenge because you let me win. Which I realize sounds like I’m complaining. I’m not. You’ve been a killer wingman lately. But seriously what is going on with you?” 

Oliver looks up from his book and shakes his head at his best friend.

“I told you I’m studying tonight, Tommy. I have a test in my management class on Monday. And I didn’t go out with you on Wednesday night because I’ve been doing more at QC. You know that.” Tommy stares at him in utter disbelief.

“I didn’t even know studying was in your vocabulary, man. And working at QC? I thought you weren’t interested in taking on the family business. You certainly never cared before this summer. I don’t know who you are anymore.” 

“We’re heading into our late 20s, Thomas. Don’t you think we should start thinking about the future? Growing up? Making something of ourselves? You aren’t going to leech off of your dad for the rest of your life, are you?” 

Tommy gapes at him, shaking his head incredulously and muttering.

“Growing up. Studying. Careers. Who is this guy?” He stands from his chair and throws his hands up in the air in defeat. “I’m out.”

“Where are you going?” Oliver asks.

“To lead a search party. My best friend is missing. If you see him give me a call. His name’s Ollie Queen--about six foot one, very popular with the ladies.” 

“Goodnight, Tommy,” Oliver calls out after him. When the door slams he shakes his head and reaches for his phone, his fingers hovering over the keys for a moment.

 

_ Oliver: Hey I know it’s kind of late for you, but maybe we can do a video call? _

_ Oliver: I mean I get it if you’re busy. You’re probably studying _

_ Oliver: But if you need a break give me a call.  _

_ Oliver: Maybe you’re sleeping? Which is good. You need to sleep sometimes, Felicity _

_ Oliver: In that case I’ll talk to you tomorrow. Goodnight :)  _

  
  
  



	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Felicity gets a surprise visit in Boston.

Felicity hums along to the catchy, yet slightly embarrassing, song that’s been stuck in her head all week as she crosses the quad to her residence hall. It’s Friday--the first day of Fall Break--and she has big plans for the rest of the afternoon, and late into the evening. that include a pint of mint chip ice cream and coding a social media app for one of her classes. She might also watch some Netflix while she works, if she’s feeling crazy.

She’s been lucky so far. Due to the nature of her scholarship she was given a single dorm room. Not having to share space with a complete stranger has been a highlight of her semester, along with her new TA gig and the handsome-yet-geeky Ray Palmer who has made a habit of inviting her to coffee two or three days a week. He just brings her coffee on all the other days. 

The night of their impromptu date had ended with a hot and heavy makeout session on the futon in her room while the show they’d been watching was muted in the background. Since then they’ve dialed it back a little but she’s come to really enjoy spending time with him. At any rate it’s nice to have a friend--and someone who shares her interests at that. Of course she hasn’t mentioned him to anyone--not even Thea. Though she’s been considering it if it means she’ll stop being harassed about whether or not she’s met any cute boys. The only thing holding her back is the one thing that shouldn’t be: Oliver. 

She’s kept things from going anywhere with Ray because everytime she thinks about Oliver (or gets a text from him; he sends at least five a day) she feels sick to her stomach with guilt. She knows how ridiculous that is. She’s lost track of how many times she’s repeated ‘he’s not your boyfriend’ to herself over the last couple of weeks. She chastises herself for letting her feelings for Oliver get this bad. If he knew how pathetic she was he would never have taken it so far. She feels like a silly little girl who never got over her crush. And while he’s been nothing but sweet, thoughtful, and wonderful to her she knows his type and she couldn’t be farther from it. 

Ray, on the other hand? Ray seems much more her speed. He’s just as awkward, just as dorky. He’s got the same priorities and interests. He’s...safe. And Oliver? Bad boy, king of the party scene, womanizing Oliver Queen? There was no world where Felicity fit into a life like that. 

She’s almost made up her mind to move forward with Ray when she gets to the door of her residence hall and is greeted with a piercing squeal of joy and two arms being wrapped around her neck in a tight hug.

“Felicity!” She pulls back and sees none other than Thea Queen before her, nearly bouncing up and down in glee at the sight of her best friend. 

“Thea! What are you doing here?!” Felicity gasps, lunging at her to hug her even more tightly now that she sees who her assailant is. 

“We missed you so we came to visit for the long weekend,” Thea explains, and Felicity turns to see what she means exactly, by ‘we’. 

“Roy? Oliver? You all came to see me? You guys,” Felicity fake pouts. “That’s so sweet!” Thea beams at her and slings an arm around her shoulders, pressing a kiss to her cheek. 

“It was Ollie’s idea--we took the company plane. I don’t know  _ how _ he convinced mom and dad to let him do it. But I don’t really care either because I’ve got my bestie back for four whole days and I literally could not be more excited!” Thea kisses her cheek enthusiastically two or three more times before adding, “Let’s go pack your stuff up--Ollie rented out a killer hotel suite downtown so all four of us can stay there.” 

“Oliver sure went all out, huh?” Felicity asks, turning to look at him and raising her eyebrow suspiciously. He ducks his head and shrugs.

“Oh, you know me, anything to make my baby sister happy.” Felicity shakes her head at him and he winks at her. It’s subtle, but she catches the glint in his eye. Felicity turns to Roy who has been uncharacteristically quiet and notices that he’s studying them--like he’s caught on to something going on but isn’t quite sure what it is yet. 

“Roy--why don’t you and Thea head down the block to the corner store and get some provisions for the night,” Felicity suggests. “Oliver can help me carry my suitcase and we’ll meet you back at the hotel? My room is far too small for all of us to be in there at once.” She sees the moment it clicks for him and she has no doubt that he’ll have her back on this. He nods slowly, conspiratorially and slips an arm around his girlfriend’s waist--she’s missed whatever Roy caught, thankfully.

“Let’s do that babe,” he says. Thea hesitates for a moment and Felicity thinks she’s going to refuse, but she shrugs and leans into Roy for a kiss.

“Okay--we’ll be over in a bit.” Felicity breathes out in relief and catches Roy’s eye for a silent thank you. He nods in acknowledgement and the two of them head towards the store Felicity pointed out to them. That’s when she turns to Oliver.

“Anything for Thea, huh?” she teases. Oliver grins sheepishly and shrugs.

“I missed you too,” he admits. They just smile at each other for a moment until Felicity’s phone buzzes and she jumps. She pulls it out of her pocket to check it and blushes. 

_ Roy: So how long have you and Oliver been hooking up?  _

__ _ Roy: I mean, your secret’s safe with me. But really, Lis?  _

She shakes her head and slips her phone back into her pocket before Oliver can ask what’s happening, and she motions to the door to invite him in. They climb the stairs to the third floor and she lets them into her tiny little studio. She’s barely got the door closed before he’s pushed her against it and has his mouth on hers, kissing her hungrily. She moans into his mouth as his fingers tangle in her hair, his body pressing hers to the door.

“Missed you so much,” he groans between kisses. Her body reacts without any input from her brain--she arches into his touch and her hands skim under his shirt to touch his abs. He reaches for her hands and twines their fingers together before pushing them up above her head and pinning her so she can’t move. His lips find her pulse point and suck a mark into her pale skin until she keens. He wedges his thigh between her legs and pushes up so she can grind against him. 

“Oliver,” she cries out before he cuts her off with another heated kiss. He devours her. Consumes her. And she’s so lost in him--in the sensations she’s feeling--that she ignores her brain shouting at her and telling her how wrong this is, how she is supposed to be moving on from this. She can’t be bothered by that right now. Right now she’s got a beautiful man relieving her of her clothing and her core clenches at the memory of how it feels to have him buried inside of her. 

While her first collegiate purchase had been a bright purple vibrator it hadn’t even come close to satisfying her the way he had. It wasn’t for lack of trying, of course--and in those first few weeks he’d even convinced her to give him a show once or twice. She’d never felt so vulnerable--so raw. The look on his face as he touched himself, watching her touch herself. Both of them frustrated that it was nowhere near as good as they both knew it could be. But now--now he’s here. He’s real. He’s solid. And he’s kissing her with an intensity that made her absolutely breathless. 

She’s reaching to undo his belt buckle when a knock at the door causes them both to jump. Felicity scrambles to pull her shirt back on and runs her fingers through her unruly hair before checking to make sure Oliver is decent. He’s breathing as heavily as she is and his cheeks are delightfully pink, but his clothes are only slightly mussed. There’s another three raps at the door and Felicity calls out breathily,

“Coming!” Oliver pulls her back in and nips at her bottom lip with a chuckle.

“You could be if you just ignored them,” he teases. She pats his chest and shakes her head at him, then turns to answer the door. 

“Oh!” she all but yelps. “Ray! I didn’t--what are you--Hi!” she finally manages. Ray seems unaffected by her stilted babbles and steps over the threshold into the tiny room. Felicity suddenly feels incredibly claustrophobic being in such a small space with two rather huge men. Two men who are eyeing each other with a ridiculous amount of suspicion. 

“I didn’t realize you had...company,” Ray says as he holds Oliver’s gaze intently. 

“This is Oliver,” Felicity says, as though that explains everything. “He’s a friend from back home. Or...the older brother of a friend. A friend who is at the store. While Oliver helps me here. He’s helping me with my things because he got us a hotel room. I mean, not  _ us _ us, like the two of us. Us as in the four of us. Since my room is so small and everything.” 

Both men are staring at her now, with varying levels of amusement as she babbles. 

“It’s nice to meet you, Oliver,” Ray says, extending a hand to him. Oliver takes it and Felicity sees Ray visibly wince when Oliver squeezes a bit tighter than is actually necessary. 

“You too…” he trails off, waiting for an introduction.

“Ray!” Felicity exclaims. “This is Ray Palmer. We both do TA stuff for one of our professors.” Ray narrows his eyes a bit at Felicity’s brief explanation and takes it up on himself to elaborate, much to Felicity’s chagrin. 

“Among other things. Like getting coffee, watching scifi shows...discussing the properties and merits of selenium, samarium and zirconium! Of course everyone knows that there’s really no comparison at all between selenium and zirconium, but it does make for a good debate.” Oliver is sporting a look that says he wants to punch Palmer in the face but that he’s trying really hard to keep a smile on instead.

“Wow, Felicity,” Oliver deadpans. “There’s a decent chance you and Palmer here are related.” Felicity tilts her head and gives him a look that dares him to go further. He just shrugs. 

“Felicity doesn’t talk much about her friends back home,” Ray says thoughtfully.

“She’s never mentioned you, either,” Oliver counters. “What a coincidence.” 

“Well how awesome is it that you’re meeting now?” Felicity interjects, placing herself between the two men as they stare each other down. “Friends meeting friends. It’s great!” 

“We should probably get going,” Oliver prods, and Felicity is grateful for the reason to put an end to the awkwardness. “Thea and Roy are going to wonder what happened to us.”

“Right. We absolutely should get over there,” Felicity agrees. “I’ll see you in class next week,” she adds to Ray who takes the hint and exits back into the hallway.

“Great to meet you, Oliver. I hope we’ll be seeing each other more often.” Oliver doesn’t return the sentiment, but gives him a short wave before closing the door on him. 

Felicity busies herself throwing some things together into a backpack, but it isn’t lost on her that Oliver has suddenly gone quiet where he stands, waiting for her by the door. She makes a pit stop in the bathroom to throw in her toothbrush and toiletries before she approaches him, putting a hand on his arm. 

“Ready?” she asks. Oliver nods and leans in like he wants to kiss her but isn’t sure if he should. He decides against it and opens the door to let her out, waiting patiently as she locks the it behind them. “I’m glad you’re here,” she tells him quietly, her voice sincere. 

“Me too,” he agrees, reaching for her and pulling her close. He presses a kiss to her forehead and they stand there like that for a long moment. It reminds her of their goodbye at the airport (he’d insisted on driving her, since her mom had been called into work unexpectedly) and once again Felicity can’t help but feel like this is so much more than it was meant to be. She shakes her head and pulls away, reminding herself once again that Oliver had made it clear from day one that he was only in this for one reason. And as real as it felt sometimes, it wasn’t. Hadn’t she just come to that conclusion an hour ago? 

They catch a cab to the hotel downtown and Felicity spends the evening exploring the city with Thea, Roy and Oliver. She has to admit to them that she hasn’t really been off campus since she arrived in September, but at least she gets to see the sights for the first time with friends instead of all by herself. Oliver doesn’t make any attempts to pull her away from the others for the entirety of the evening, much to Felicity’s disappointment (and then she chastises herself for being disappointed about it). When they arrive back at the hotel and Thea puts on a movie, he invites her to join him on the bed to watch while Thea and Roy make themselves comfortable in a pile of blankets and pillows on the floor in front of the television. Oliver offers  her a bowl of popcorn he took while raiding the minibar and everyone settles in to watch whatever Thea picked from HBO.

The chilly room plus the pajama shorts she’s wearing has Felicity sliding under the covers and leaning against the headboard while still maintaining a bit of distance from Oliver. The distance doesn’t seem to deter him, however, and despite the coolness she’s been feeling from him since the incident in her dorm room his hand seems to be making its way ever closer to her underneath the blankets. She side-eyes him and notices the tiny smirk he’s wearing as he plays innocent, Thea and Roy completely oblivious as they canoodle in front of them. 

She holds her breath when his fingers make contact with her bare thigh, tracing circles there and moving slowly, oh-so-slowly further and further up her leg. She’s clenching her jaw, her teeth grinding together, when he leans over and whispers,

“Just keep watching the movie. Don’t make a sound.” She gives a jerky nod and looks straight ahead, trying to focus despite the heat growing in her belly from his ministrations. Without another moment of pretense his fingers slip into her panties and she inhales sharply, biting her lip to keep from crying out. He finds her clit with practiced ease and begins by stroking it in tight little circles before sliding down to wet his fingers at her entrance. 

When he dips his middle finger inside of her she lets out a quiet whimper and immediately slaps a hand over her mouth. 

“Shh,” he scolds her playfully, taking far too much joy in the knowledge of what he’s doing to her. He uses his fingers to fuck her for a few minutes and her own fingers fist in the sheets as she nearly bites through her bottom lip. Felicity’s eyes dart to Thea and Roy when she lets out another breathy sigh, but they’re still too wrapped up in each other to notice anything, thank google. 

It only takes a few minutes and he’s got her on the edge, panting, wanting so badly to cry out and beg him to let her come. He’s enjoying the game they’re playing, though, so he teases her, bringing her to the brink of oblivion and then changing things up at the very last second. He does this three or four times before she breaks, letting out a frustrated sob.

“Oliver!” Their eyes both go wide and she scrambles to fix it as Thea and Roy turn to look at them in confusion. Oliver should have moved. Should have put his hands back in his own lap where they belong. But he doesn’t. And his fingers are still buried inside of her when Felicity blurts out “He’s hogging all the popcorn!” 

It’s a weak excuse, but Oliver just chuckles and reaches for the bowl he’d set aside when he started his evil game, handing it to Felicity. Thea rolls her eyes and turns back to the movie. Roy raises an eyebrow at them and pointedly looks at the blankets, under which Oliver’s hand is mysteriously hidden. 

“ _ Seriously guys?”  _ he mouths at them silently, glaring. Oliver and Felicity both try to look innocent and Roy just shakes his head and turns back around, turning the volume on the tv up about five more notches. Oliver wastes no time in getting back to work and, while she isn’t expecting it, she manages to keep quiet this time. He presses the heel of his hand against her tender clit and grinds down against her, keeping up the rhythm he’s set with his fingers at the same time. Felicity brings a hand to her mouth and sinks her teeth into her knuckles to stave off the moan trying to claw its way from her throat and when he leans in and whispers against her ear she’s done for.

“Good girl--just like that. Come for me, baby. Come around my fingers for me.”

Her body goes stiff as wave after wave of pleasure crashes over her, her walls pulsing and pulling him in even deeper. He fucks her through the orgasm, drawing it out for her and pushing her through the aftershocks. When she melts into him, spent, he removes his hand from her body and makes sure she’s watching before he sucks his fingers into his mouth and licks them clean right before her eyes. 

After the movie, when Roy and Thea retire to the connected suite, Felicity locks the door that connects their rooms and returns the favor. Oliver brings the score up to 4-1 in her favor before she rides him into oblivion (another first for her--one she’s definitely filing away for future use) and they collapse in a sweaty heap, tangled together, out of breath and satisfied. And when the sunlight pours through the window the next morning, Oliver wakes Felicity up with his head between her legs, stopping only when they hear Thea pounding on the door, demanding that they head out for breakfast. 


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Felicity gets a wake up call. In two forms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Huge thanks to Alejandra and Angie for being my muses and encouraging me through a rough patch of writer's block. This chapter is finally up because they persisted in capslock yelling at me for weeks until I caved and wrote something again ;)

 

 

 

Oliver stirs when the streaks of bright sunlight stream through the crack where the curtains meet. It casts a beam right across the bed and into his eyes and it takes him a moment of squinting and shuffling to adjust. He grins when Felicity gives a sleepy whine at being jostled, and he takes a moment just to look at her. She’s got the crisp, white sheet wrapped around her chest and she’s sprawled out across her side of the bed--her hair is a complete mess of frizzy blonde curls and Oliver can’t help himself. He reaches out to wrap one of the ringlets around his finger, delighting in the way it springs back when he pulls on it and then lets go. She makes another small noise of protest and frowns in her sleep, making Oliver stifle a chuckle before leaning in to press a kiss right where her forehead is crinkled. She relaxes again and sighs contentedly, sinking a bit deeper into the pillows.

 

Her curves are beautifully accented in the way the sheet is twisted around her body, and he lets his eyes drag over her. From her pink-painted toes that peek out from the blankets to the bare breast that is now on full display. Oliver’s mouth slowly turns up into a smile when he spots it, and he leans in to wrap his lips around the pert nipple before him. Felicity squirms in her sleep a bit, but doesn’t wake. He takes his time teasing her before he gently tugs the sheet off of her the rest of the way, exposing her body to his hungry gaze. He notes how she shivers as the cool air of the hotel room assaults her body.

 

In one fluid movement he’s got her legs resting on his shoulders and he’s dragging his tongue through her folds. She finally awakens with a surprised moan, her hands flying to his head, and he chuckles against her clit before flicking it with his tongue.

 

“Oh my _God_ , Oliver!” she gasps, her fingers twisting in his hair. He pulls back for a moment, placing kisses all along the inside of her smooth thigh.

 

“Good morning,” he replies. Then he sucks a mark into her skin before returning his attention to her clit. He traces circles around it, then latches on and sucks until she’s moaning frantically. “Shh...you’ve gotta be a little quieter than that baby,” Oliver chastises. Felicity yanks on his hair to protest that he’s stopped, so he gets back to business, gazing up at her from between her thighs. He feels her body seize up when their eyes meet. She’s holding her breath, the desire in her eyes threatening to consume him as she nears her peak. Oliver keeps his eyes locked with hers as he uses two fingers to tease her entrance and she loses it almost the moment he penetrates her.

 

She cries his name, her hips bucking against his face despite his best efforts to pin her to the bed. He follows her movements, not letting up for a second as he works her through her orgasm. When she finally collapses back onto the bed, sweaty and out of breath and still more than a little out of it despite the wake up call, he presses kisses up her stomach and chest until he reaches her lips. She sighs happily when he nuzzles her with his nose and settles in next to her, then stretches her limbs and yawns.

 

“Good morning to you too,” she whispers against his cheek, and Oliver’s heart skips a beat at the lazy smile she gives him, their noses rubbing together affectionately.

 

They both take a moment to just soak in the feeling of being wrapped up in each other’s arms again, content to remain there together for as long as they’re allowed. Their slow, easy kisses eventually turn heated again and the quiet of the hotel room is soon punctuated with gasps and stuttered breaths. Fingers trace intricate patterns over flushed skin while their tongues pick up a practiced rhythm and they lose themselves in each other; in how easy it is just to _be_ \--just to _feel_ when they’re together.

 

Then suddenly a rattling doorknob yanks them from their reverie, followed by a loud pounding on the door and Thea’s confused,

 

“Ollie! Felicity! Why is the door locked?”

 

Oliver and Felicity freeze, as though they might be able to will her to disappear if they stay still and silent long enough. Thea’s nothing if not persistent, though.

 

“Hello? Guys! Wake up!” she shouts, banging three more times on the door.

 

“Why don’t you go jump in the shower?” they hear Roy, their savior--their _hero_ \--suggest. The pounding ceases and they hear Thea agree, but then comes a lighter knock at the door. Oliver jumps up and grabs for his boxers (they’d been discarded the night before and landed on the lamp across the room somehow) while Felicity dives for the luxuriously fluffy bathrobe hanging in the closet and wraps herself in it. She turns to see Oliver looking panic-stricken and she waves him off to the bathroom. He nods and hastily locks himself in as Felicity unlocks and opens the door that separates their room from Thea and Roy’s.

 

“Well, well, well,” Roy says knowingly, and Felicity wants to smack the smarmy smirk right off of his Abercrombie looking face. “Did you sleep well? Or...at all?” he adds, looking her up and down. Felicity runs a hand through her tangled mess of curls and tries to muster up a glare through her embarrassment.

 

“What do you want?” she snaps. Roy puts his hands up defensively at that.

 

“Thea’s in the shower,” he assures her, stepping into the room all the way. “I just want to talk to you. Is Oliver in here still?” Felicity hesitates before closing the door behind him and nodding her head towards the bathroom where the shower has just been turned on.

 

“He’s in the shower too,” she tells him. “What do you want to talk about?”

 

Roy studies her for a moment, like he’s not sure how to say what he wants to say, or maybe like he’s not sure if he should say anything at all. Finally he takes a deep breath and lowers his voice to ensure that only she can hear him.

 

“I’m worried about you,” he admits. Felicity’s brow furrows in confusion.

 

“What? Why?”

 

“It’s just...look, we all know Oliver’s track record with women. I’m sure I don’t need to remind you that he cheated on his last girlfriend. With her _sister_.”

 

“So?” Felicity asks, a bit more defensive than necessary.

 

“So...I just...I don’t want you to get hurt, Felicity. That’s all. And let’s be real here--the women who date Oliver Queen usually end up hurt.”

 

Felicity scoffs at that, but the protest she wants to make dies on her tongue because she is acutely aware of how pathetic ‘it’s different with me’ would sound, even before she says it aloud. She tries to reassure him instead.

 

“Well we aren’t actually _dating_ , so...no worries there!” she says with a hollow-sounding chuckle. It’s her best attempt at defusing the situation with humor, and Roy sees right through it.

 

“Really?” he asks, raising a skeptical eyebrow.

 

“Really,” she insists, hoping her argument only sounds flat to her own ears and not his.  “It’s nothing serious. It’s just...sex.”

 

“Just sex,” Roy repeats like he doesn’t believe her for a moment. “You’ve never dated anyone. Never been kissed. And the first foray you make into the world of romance is months of casual sex with your best friend’s brother. The guy you’ve been in love with since middle school.” Felicity balks at that, raising her voice.

 

“I am _not--”_ she cuts herself off and hisses at him instead. “I am _not_ in love with him!” Roy just shakes his head at her sadly and smiles, patronizingly.

 

“Oh, _Felicity_.”

 

“I’m not,” she doubles down. “And I’m also not having this conversation. I appreciate your concern, but there’s nothing to be concerned about. We’re just having fun.”

 

Roy nods slowly, and she can tell he absolutely does not buy it for a moment, but thankfully he decides to drop it.

“Okay,” he shrugs. “Well if you need a friend, I’m here.” He catches her eye and the level of sincerity he’s showing melts away her indignance, against her will.

 

“Thank you,” she says begrudgingly.

 

“Anytime, Blondie,” he teases, turning to leave. He makes it to the door and pauses, his gaze falling onto the second bed in the room, the one nearest to the window. “PS--you might want to make that look slept in, by the way. Thea would never buy that either of you would actually make a bed.”

 

Felicity glances over at the perfectly made up bed and blushes.

 

“Right. Thanks.”

 

Roy smiles that knowing smile again and leaves, closing the door behind him and locking it from his side for good measure. Felicity wastes no time in yanking back the duvet and sheets on the second bed, spending an inordinate amount of time arranging them so they look slept in.

 

She doesn’t want to admit it, but Roy’s words echo in her mind the entire time she’s un-making the bed. It’s probably the reason she fluffs the pillows a bit more violently than is necessary. The nagging insecurity that always lingers when she thinks of the arrangement she and Oliver have is back with a vengeance. That voice in her head reminding her that what she’d told Roy was oh-so-true: what they have is meaningless. Even if he has the ability to make her feel like the only girl in the world. That’s just part of his charm. It’s what makes him so damn irresistible. And she’s far from the only girl in the world who has fallen for it.

 

Felicity punches the pillow a few more times for good measure, letting out her frustration the only way she can. Tears well up in her eyes at the thought of how many other girls he’s looked at the way he looks at her. How many others have seen the smile that feels like it’s only for her. Suddenly she’s miles away from the way she felt when she’d fallen asleep in his arms the night before. Eons away from the butterflies in her stomach this morning as they’d laid tangled up in the covers and each other. She’s so lost in her thoughts that she jumps when a pair of arms wrap around her waist from behind; a kiss pressed to her head.

 

“Hey,” Oliver says softly. “I thought you were gonna join me in there.” Felicity doesn’t answer. She suddenly feels nauseous and she pulls away from him, trying to escape to the bathroom. She doesn’t look at him, but she can sense Oliver’s confusion.

 

“I’m just--I need a shower. You should probably get dressed before Thea’s trying to get in here again,” Felicity suggests. She hopes he’ll listen and just finish getting ready, but instead he’s got his fingers wrapped around her wrist before she can get to the bathroom door.

 

“Felicity?” he questions, pulling her to him. “Are you okay? What happened?” She finally looks up at him and shakes her head, unwilling to admit any of the thoughts plaguing her.

 

“It’s nothing,” she tries to assure him, but he shakes his head.

 

“Don’t say nothing. What’s wrong?”

 

“Roy knows,” she blurts out. “He knows about us.” Oliver looks shocked for a moment, his eyes flickering to the door leading to the other room.

 

“How? What did he say? Is he going to tell Thea?”

 

“He won’t tell,” she says assuredly. “I don’t know how he figured it out, but he told me last night that he knows. I don’t think he very much approves.”

 

“So what?” Oliver shrugs. “When it comes to us, the only opinion that matters to me is yours.” He grins at her, wrapping his arms around her again and engulfing her in his embrace. The smile he gives her cuts through the heavy layer of doubt she’s feeling for a moment and she allows herself to melt against his bare chest. He’s entirely too convincing when he’s wearing nothing but a towel. “Why don’t you get ready and I’ll go talk with Roy?” Oliver suggests.

 

“You don’t need to talk to him,” Felicity asserts, shaking her head wildly. “We talked already. Lots of talking. No need for more talking.”

 

“Oh...okay?” Oliver concedes. “Then I’ll just get dressed and meet you downstairs for breakfast?” Felicity nods her agreement and Oliver just smiles at her again before leaning down to capture her mouth with his own. He pulls back and trails kisses up to her ear where he adds, “We’ll have to put that bench in the shower to use later, I guess.” Felicity positively shudders at the implication.

 

She is _such_ a goner.

 


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some secrets come out when the gang spends a day on the town.

“It’s literally been two days since Thanksgiving and it looks like Santa and all of his elves have thrown up all over the place,” Thea laments, tossing a dirty look over her shoulder at a giant inflatable Santa that had boomed “HO HO HO! MERRY CHRISTMAS!” at her as she passed by. The four of them had eaten a delicious breakfast at the hotel’s restaurant and then set off on a walk downtown. There, they had stumbled upon a bustling outdoor market with all kinds of vendors selling food and crafts and various holiday necessities.

 

“Don’t be such a Scrooge, Speedy,” Oliver says, shoulder checking her good-naturedly. “It’s _Christmas_. Everyone loves Christmas!” He eagerly looks to Roy and Felicity to back him up. They merely shrug at him indifferently.

 

“It’s okay, I guess,” Roy admits. “I prefer Halloween, actually.”

 

“Jewish,” Felicity reminds him, pointing at herself.

 

“But…” Oliver gapes at the three of them. “ _Christmas._ ”

 

“I’m getting a hot cocoa,” Thea announces, grabbing Roy by the hand and dragging him off to the food cart on the corner. Oliver and Felicity linger on the sidewalk in front of the shops, Felicity pulling her scarf up to cover her face a bit more and blowing into her hands to warm them.

“Speaking of the holidays,” Oliver begins, subtly leaning closer to her so she can soak up some of his body heat. What he wouldn’t give to just be able to wrap her up in his arms and nuzzle her nose with his own. Let her slip her hands into his pockets to warm them up. Kiss those ruby red lips of hers right here on the sidewalk. “You’re coming home for winter break, right?”

“Of course,” Felicity assures him. “My mom would kill me if I missed Hanukkah. Since my Bubbe died a few years ago, I’m really all she has left.”

 

“Are you coming to the Christmas party?” he asks, and he’s quite aware of how hopeful and needy his voice sounds, despite himself.  He tries to maintain an air of indifference, but he’s not exactly sure how well he’s pulling it off.

 

“I haven’t missed it in like…ten years,” Felicity chuckles. “I’m not about to start now.” Oliver beams down at her, feeling his heart stutter at the way she’s looking at him over the pink woolen scarf wrapped around her neck. He’s been thinking of how to go about this for weeks now. Honestly, he’s been planning the trip to Boston to see her since the moment he left her at the airport in August. A million scenarios have played out in his mind. A thousand ways of asking. Of telling her. A hundred what-ifs. Now here she is; staring up at him with those blue eyes that he wants so desperately to drown in. Standing here in this beautiful winter wonderland of sparkling lights and cheerful music—it doesn’t get much more romantic than this. Oliver feels a rush of confidence surge through him at the thought.

“Maybe we could go together,” he blurts out. His heart seizes up when he hears himself say it aloud. Months he’s been waiting for this moment. _Months_ he’s been thinking and re-thinking and overthinking how to tell her how he feels. How he wants to be hers with everything in him. And of all the ways he’d seen this playing out--this was by far the least smooth way it could have gone. Felicity tilts her head and frowns in confusion.

 

“Together? To the Christmas party?” she asks, as though he’d spoken in a foreign language. “What do you mean? Like…like as your _date_?” She says the word as though it tastes like bitter poison on her tongue. Like it’s the most ludicrous, ridiculous, asinine idea in the world. And Oliver falters, backpedaling hastily.

 

“What?  _ No! _ Of course not…not as a date, no. Just…you know…if you need a ride or whatever maybe I could…pick you up?”

 

“Oh,” Felicity sighs, the relief in her voice as she clutches her chest like an arrow to his heart. “I was gonna say—that would be insane, right? Being your date to a party when your entire family and the company and like… _Laurel_ will be there.” Oliver forces a chuckle, hoping the disappointment he feels isn’t evident all over his face. He glances back down at her and she’s studying him, like she’s trying to solve a particularly difficult puzzle. _The feeling is actually pretty mutual_ , he thinks to himself.

 

Suddenly Thea calls them over to where she and Roy are examining the wares at a table across from them. Oliver has to shake his head to clear it when Felicity, suddenly looking self-conscious, tears her gaze from him and makes a beeline for Thea and Roy. Oliver deflates as he watches her all but sprint away from him. Up until he’d gotten out of the shower that morning, he had been almost certain that Felicity felt the same about him as he felt about her. Something had changed out of absolutely nowhere this morning, and it was throwing Oliver off-kilter.

 

He watches as she leans in to smell some flowers on display, her blonde curls falling to the side. The smile that lights up her face when she laughs at something Thea says makes his stomach do flip flops and he has to catch his breath for a moment. Maybe he’s been reading this all wrong. Maybe he just wants her so badly he’s been seeing things that aren’t really there. The thought makes his chest ache. He can’t remember the last time someone had an effect like this on him. The word ‘never’ comes to mind.

 

“Ollie! Come here!” Thea shouts, and he has no choice but to join the rest of them, sidling up to the side of the table where Roy and Felicity are trying flower crowns on each other and posing for selfies. Thea reaches up to place an ivy tiara on his head and he rolls his eyes at her, but leans in when Felicity holds her phone up to capture all four of them in the shot.

 

“Green’s a great color on you, Oliver,” Felicity teases him, plucking the crown off of his head and returning it to the table with a giggle. Thea suddenly gasps and the two of them spin around to see why.

“Oh! Mistletoe!” she squeals, pointing. Oliver raises an eyebrow and he and Felicity follow Thea’s finger to find a sprig of mistletoe hanging above them from the tent covering the table. “You two have to kiss!” Thea demands.

 

Oliver feels his heart drop into his stomach and he looks to Felicity in a panic. She looks like she’s about to be sick—which does nothing for his confidence.

 

“Speedy,” he sputters. “I can’t—we aren’t—Felicity doesn’t want to—“

 

“It’s  _ mistletoe _ , Oliver. You don’t have a choice. Now  _ kiss _ !” Thea insists, grabbing each of them by the arm and pulling them closer together. He inhales sharply and looks down at Felicity who is now in his arms, looking not entirely unwilling, but definitely not thrilled.

 

“It’s just a kiss,” she shrugs nervously.

 

“Right,” he says, trying to play it off. “Just a kiss. Sure.” He’s vaguely aware of Thea nearly dancing in excitement to the right of them while Roy looks like he could use a bag of popcorn to complete his experience. Then Felicity pushes up on her toes and he can’t help himself—he meets her lips with his own, capturing her bottom lip between his. She melts against him the way she always does when it’s just the two of them and her hands fist in his jacket, pulling him closer as he cups her face in his hands. The kiss lasts longer than it probably should, given their audience, and he finally forces himself to pull back, lingering just long enough to rub his nose against hers.

 

When he opens his eyes he can’t help but hold her gaze a moment longer, waiting for her to make the first move to end it. Then she clears her throat and steps back and he has to slip his hands into his pockets to keep from pulling her back to him.

 

“Oh wow,” he hears Thea whisper in awe. He turns to see her watching, eyes wide. 

 

“Felicity—you’ve finally been kissed!” she squeals, breaking the quiet of the moment as she grabs her friend by the arms and jumps up and down.  

 

“Oh my God, Thea!” Felicity groans. “It’s not that big of a deal! It’s not even my first kiss—“ she cuts herself off the moment she says it, her eyes flickering to Oliver in a panic.

 

“Wait, what?” Thea asks, her eyes narrowing.

 

“Nothing,” Felicity says, shaking her head and biting her lips. “I didn’t—what I meant was—“

 

“You’ve  _ kissed _ someone and you didn’t  _ tell _ me?!” Thea shouts. “I am your best friend! It’s like—against best friend code to not tell me these things!”

“I will tell you later,” Felicity hisses through her teeth. Thea isn’t having it though.

 

“Uh-uh. No way. Spill. Now. Who was it?” Felicity looks from Roy to Oliver and back again, her eyes begging for an assist, but Oliver can’t think of a single thing to say that won’t get them both in trouble.

 

“Oliver—“ Roy blurts out, and Oliver turns to him in disbelief. He’s outed them. He’d promised Felicity he wouldn’t tell Thea and now—“Why don’t we leave the girls to their chat and find something to do that doesn’t involve princess crowns and boy talk?”

 

Oh.

 

“That sounds great. There was a bar down the street with hockey on,” Oliver suggests. Roy nods his agreement and presses a kiss to Thea’s temple.

 

“You girls have fun. We’ll catch up with you later,” Roy tells them, and Oliver can’t help but feel guilty when he looks over his shoulder and sees Felicity watching him leave with terror in her eyes.

>>>\------------------------------------------------------------------->

“So. Not your first kiss?” Thea prods as the boys disappear around a corner. She links their arms together and pulls Felicity down the cobbled street. “Were you planning on telling me this? Or am I gonna have to force it out of you like a pistachio?”

 

Felicity stiffens and takes a sharp breath. She knew she wasn’t going to get away without an inquisition of some kind this weekend, but she certainly wasn’t ready to lie to her best friend. Desperate for another way out, she blurts,

 

“There’s a TA at school I’ve kind of been seeing.” Thea gasps dramatically and squeals again, covering her mouth with her hands in sheer joy.

 

“Tell me  _ everything _ !” she demands.

 

“It’s nothing serious,” Felicity insists.

 

“But you’ve kissed? How did you not text me immediately following these events?”

 

“Look—I’ll tell you if— _ if _ you swear to me you aren’t going to say a word to anyone. Not Roy. Not Oliver.” She’s almost glaring at Thea, daring her to protest the terms and conditions she’s put forth. Instead, Thea mimes zipping her lips closed and then tosses an imaginary key over her shoulder.

 

“Your secret is safe with me,” she promises. “Now  _ spill _ .”

 

“His name is Ray. We do TA work for one of our professors and we have a lot in common. We’ve kissed like…once. Like I said, it’s not that big of a deal.”

 

“Okay, but kissed or like… _ kissed _ ?” Thea persists. Felicity frowns and sighs.

 

“Thea what does that even mean?”

 

“You know—like a sweet little peck on the lips after a date or like…invited him up to your room to watch Netflix but couldn’t remember the plot of the movie to save your life afterwards?” Felicity rolls her eyes and shrugs.

 

“The second one, I guess,” She admits through gritted teeth. Thea lets out another ear-splitting shriek and Felicity smacks her on the shoulder. “Shut up! I told you it’s not a big deal.”

 

“It  _ is _ though! My baby girl is growing up so fast,” Thea teases, wiping a fake tear from her eye. “What’s he like? Was it good? Are you going to see him again?”

 

“What is this, an interrogation?” Felicity huffs.

 

“Duh?” Thea says like she’s ridiculous to ask, which…well, yeah. It is Thea.

 

“He’s cute, in a…nerdy Disney prince kind of way, I guess. It was fine. He’s into a lot of the same things I am. But I don’t know if I’m going to see him like  _ that _ again.” Felicity rambles through the answers as fast as she can, praying that a subject change is in her near future, but Thea persists.

 

“What do you mean you don’t know if you’re gonna see him again?” she asks incredulously. “He’s cute, you’re both geniuses—you’ve  _ got  _ to see him again!”

 

“Thea, I’m not—I’ve got a lot on my plate right now, that’s all. I’m only another twelve credits from finishing my undergrad work. I’m taking eighteen this semester alone. And then I want to get my master’s as soon as I finish. Plus I’m trying to do work-study to pay for my room and board…I don’t have time for boys.” She looks up to see Thea appraising her, looking both skeptical and disappointed, so she adds, “Besides, who needs a boyfriend when I’ve got such an incredible best friend who flies all the way across the country just to see me?” Felicity flashes a bright grin, prompting Thea to return it.

 

“Ugh, fine,” Thea concedes. “You win. I’ll drop it.”

 

“I love you,” Felicity says sweetly, looping her arm back through Thea’s.

“I love you too,” Thea huffs, just as Felicity’s phone buzzes.

_ Oliver: I am so sorry we abandoned you. Everything okay? _

 

_ Felicity: Crisis averted for now. She doesn’t know anything. _

 

_ Oliver: Oh _

_ Oliver: I guess that’s good _

 

_ Felicity: See you in a few minutes? _

 

_ Oliver: Yup :) _


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Remind me again why you thought this would be a good idea?” she says in a panic.  
> “It’s just like rollerskating,” he tries to assure her. “Everyone knows how to rollerskate. So it’s rollerskating, but on ice instead of pavement!”  
>  “Yeah...I can’t rollerskate,” Felicity tells him nervously. He grins down at her, looking entirely too amused for his own good. “And I don’t do well with ice, either.”  
>  “I believe in you,” he says with a wink.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to APaolucci for the beta!

“What do you mean you’ve never been ice skating before?” Oliver asks incredulously. Felicity shrugs and leans on the barrier surrounding the rink, watching as the joyful skaters glide past them. She and Oliver, along with Thea and Roy, had decided to take another walk downtown after dinner to soak in the sights of the city. While Thea and Roy had disappeared sometime ago into an arcade, promising they’d catch up with them at the hotel in a few hours, Oliver and Felicity had stumbled upon an outdoor ice skating rink. Giddy families and couples were enjoying the evening, surrounded by twinkling lights and holiday music pumping through the loudspeakers. Overhead, a light snow had begun to fall from the blackened sky, and it stuck to Felicity’s eyelashes and hair as she watched the people around them. 

“It was never really on my to-do list,” she shrugs in answer of Oliver’s question. “I’m not exactly the most graceful person in the world. I thought it was best that I didn’t strap sharp blades to my feet and then try to stand on them.” Oliver chuckles at that and surveys their surroundings for a moment before grabbing her by the hand.

“Come on.” He drags her down the sidewalk towards the little warming house on the corner and before Felicity can process they’re standing at the counter. 

“What are we--” she begins, but Oliver cuts her off to talk to the attendant. 

“Two skate rentals please?” 

“Sure thing. What size ya need kid?” the man asks gruffly. 

“A ten and a five and a half,” Oliver tells him. Felicity’s brow furrows in confusion.

“I’m a seven,” she says. Oliver nods.

“Skates usually run about a size and a half smaller than shoes,” he informs her.

“Wait, you know my shoe size?” she asks quizzically. Oliver gives her a knowing grin.

“Of course I do,” he says as though it would be ridiculous to think otherwise. Felicity can’t help but return the smile, shyly, as the man behind the counter plunks two pairs of well-worn skates onto the wooden surface next to them. 

“That’ll be $36. Or $39 if you need a locker for your shoes,” he tells them. Oliver hands him some cash and tells him to keep the change, then picks up the skates and makes his way over to a bench nearby, leaving Felicity to follow him. 

“I don’t really know if this is a good idea,” she says, but he pulls on her hand and gets her to sit down before helping her out of her boots. Oliver ignores her concern, opting to help her get her skates on.

“The trick is to make sure they’re tied tight enough to support your ankles. There,” he gives the laces another yank to make sure they’re secure, then he seats himself next to her and kicks off his own shoes and replaces them with skates. “I’ll put these into our locker and be right back to get you,” he promises, grabbing their shoes and locking them up in the locker bank across the way. Felicity watches with trepidation as he makes his way back to her and holds his hand out to her. She hesitates, but finally can’t resist the mischievous twinkle in his eye any longer and takes his hand, awkwardly standing on the skates. 

“How do we even get to the ice wearing these things?” she laments. Oliver laughs and puts an arm around her waist to steady her.

“It’s awkward, but we’ll manage,” he says. “Just take it slow.” 

 

They finally get to the rink and he slowly eases the two of them onto the ice, letting her hold onto both him and the wall for support. Felicity’s legs are shaking with the effort of balancing on the blades, and possibly also with a massive amount of nerves, but she calms down considerably when Oliver reaches to cup her face in his hands gently.

“Hey,” he says softly. “I’m not going to let you get hurt, I promise.” Suddenly she can breathe again and it’s like the rest of the world fades away to nothingness, leaving just the two of them in this magical little world all their own. She takes a deep breath and nods. Oliver pries her hands off of the wooden wall and takes them in his own.

“Okay. Yeah. Let’s...let’s do this,” she says, trying to psych herself up. Oliver smiles again and pushes himself backwards, pulling her along with him. She lets out an entirely undignified squeak as they move a few feet from where she’d been anchored. “Remind me again why you thought this would be a good idea?” she says in a panic.

“It’s just like rollerskating,” he tries to assure her. “Everyone knows how to rollerskate. So it’s rollerskating, but on ice instead of pavement!”

“Yeah...I can’t rollerskate,” Felicity tells him nervously. He grins down at her, looking entirely too amused for his own good. “And I don’t do well with ice, either.”

“I believe in you,” he says with a wink. Then he glides another few feet backwards and Felicity grips his hands even tighter. He takes his time in letting her get acclimated to the ice and doesn’t let her go until they’ve been skating for fifteen or twenty minutes. She’s finally relaxed a bit and is enjoying herself when he asks her “Ready?”

“Ready?” she asks. “Ready for what?” But before he can answer he’s pushed backwards and let go of her so she’s moving all on her own. She flails for a moment before she regains her bearings and then her face lights up when she makes her first stride by herself.

“I’m doing it! I’m ice skating!” she beams with pride and Oliver lets out an appreciative chuckle at how excited she is. She takes another few choppy moves forward until she lands in his arms again, a bit flustered and out of breath, but glowing in the light bathing the rink around them. Oliver catches her with a breathy,

“I’ve got you--I gotcha, honey.” His arms are around her waist, holding her steady, and her heart is just about beating out of her chest at how close he is when he reaches down and links the fingers of one of his hands with one of hers. Once he’s satisfied that she’s not going to topple over, the two of them slowly make their way around the ice again with the flow of traffic. 

Now that she’s feeling more confident she doesn’t hold on as tightly, but she keeps her hand in his as they skate, the insecurities and fear from earlier in the day nothing more than an echo in the back of her mind now. She loses herself in the moment--in just being with him and enjoying it instead of worrying about what might happen in the future. And in that moment she can’t think of anywhere else she’d rather be. 

She takes to watching the couples around them--people holding hands with someone they love. Wrapped up in each other and stealing kisses; sharing each other’s warmth in the frigid winter air. She looks up at Oliver thoughtfully and he must notice the crease in her brow as she studies him, because he leans in and presses a kiss to her forehead. It’s so soothing that she lets her eyes slip closed for a split second. She opens them again and glances up to see him staring at her intently.

“Felicity,” he whispers softly, pressing their foreheads together. “I--”

“Look out!” someone yelps, interrupting Oliver before plowing into them. Felicity loses her balance, her skates giving out underneath her and even Oliver and his lightning quick reflexes can’t steady her. The two of them go crashing to the ground, Oliver’s arm sliding under Felicity’s head just in time to save her from an inevitable concussion. 

“Are you okay?” Oliver asks, frantically checking her over, his hands running over her head and down her arms. “Felicity, are you hurt?” He looks so concerned, but the hilarity of the situation hits Felicity and she bursts out laughing.

“I’m okay--I’m fine--” she insists between fits of the giggles. “I told you I’d be a disaster on the ice.” Oliver quickly shifts from worried to amused again at the sight of her and he sighs in relief before placing a hand on her cheek and kissing the tip of her nose.

“You were fine until we stopped paying attention to where we were going,” he says, rolling his eyes. And for some reason that sends her off into another round of giggles.

Oliver takes her in--her nose and cheeks are red from the cold and her blue eyes are sparkling from the Christmas lights twinkling in the trees reflecting in them. 

“We should probably get out of traffic before we get run over again,” Felicity says thoughtfully, as though she had just realized that Oliver was still on top of her. He nods breathlessly and in a moment he has hoisted her to her feet, his arms around her to steady her.

“You sure you’re okay?” he asks, reaching to tuck a strand of hair behind her ear.

“I’m just fine, I promise. Now, what were you saying before we got so rudely interrupted?” Oliver’s face goes solemn again and he just shakes his head.

“Nothing,” he tells her. “Let’s just head back to the hotel and warm up, yeah?” A salacious smile spreads across Felicity’s face at that. 

“Warm up at the hotel?” she asks. “What’d you have in mind?” He doesn’t reply except to wink at her, and the two of them skate to the exit so they can put their shoes back on and return the skates to the rental booth. 

 

They walk back to the hotel slowly, hand in hand, purposely taking the long way around to avoid Roy and Thea. They are silent, for the most part, until Felicity chuckles and asks,

“So, is this what it’s like? Going on a date?” Oliver stops in his tracks to turn and look at her and Felicity blushes and sputters, “I mean--I’m not saying this was a date! Obviously it’s not a date because that’s not--we’re not--that’s not a thing that we...do. Dates. Which we covered earlier. When we were discussing the--” Oliver cuts her off with a kiss, cupping the back of her head to draw her closer to him while he traces her lips with his tongue. She whimpers into his mouth and his fingers tangle in her hair as they stumble backwards until Felicity’s back is up against the brick wall behind them. 

He’s completely overwhelmed with need for her and he knows he can’t tell her the truth--he can’t make himself say the words he almost told her while they were skating--but he does his best to show her. He wants her to feel the way he feels. Desperately needs her to know his heart. So he presses himself against her fully, swallowing her moans, and pours everything he needs to into their kiss until she pulls back, panting.

“Oliver--we can’t--we’re in public. Anyone could see us,” she admonishes him. Her words feel like a punch to the gut. It feels almost like she’s...ashamed? The disappointment that had reared its ugly head earlier is back. The same disappointment he’d felt upon realizing that Felicity had no intention of coming clean to Thea and outing them. For a brief moment, he’d allowed himself to hope that they wouldn’t have to hide anymore. But now?

“Sorry,” he mutters, stepping back from her. “Let’s just get back before--” Felicity catches his arm and pulls him close again, pushing up on her toes to peck his lips chastely. 

“Before we end up pantsless in the street?” She teases with a wink. “Good idea. I can’t wait for you to show me what you had planned for that bench in the shower this morning.”


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “God, I’m so stupid,” she mutters. “I’m supposed to be a genius. How could I have been so stupid?” Roy pulls her into a hug and she lets out a sob.   
> “You’re not stupid,” he tells her. “You’re in love.”   
> “Same thing,” she says, and Roy chuckles, giving her a sad smile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Angie told me to release the smut, so here it is! Finally. ;)

             Oliver’s lips are on her neck the moment the door closes behind them. Clothes are tossed haphazardly here and there—a shirt by the bathroom door, a pair of pants at the foot of the bed, she’s not really sure where her bra ends up. But neither of them can be bothered to pay attention because they’re both so wrapped up in the feel of their lips on each other’s skin. The slide of tongues and the sounds of their moans overwhelm their senses as they tumble into bed together.

“I thought we were gonna use the shower,” Felicity gasps when Oliver finds his mouth otherwise occupied with one of her breasts. He rakes his teeth over her nipple, drawing a moan from her lips.

“Too far away,” he protests, trailing his lips across her collarbone and taking the other pink bud into his mouth, sucking until she sighs his name. His fingers dance over her stomach and slip between her legs, seeking out her heat. Without preamble he has two inside of her, spreading her wetness over her lips and up to her clit.

“Oh, God _yes_ ,” she cries out at the feel of him inside of her. His fingers are stretching her, pumping in and out and causing a wave of white hot arousal to shoot through her from her head to her toes. But it’s not enough. It’s nowhere near enough. She needs him. All of him. _Now._ “Oliver please—inside me. I need you,” she pleads. He nods enthusiastically, his lips all but attached to her pulse point, and moves to sit up on the bed, pulling her with him. She frowns at the interruption and reaches to pull him back down on top of her, but he has other ideas. With one hand on her hip, he urges her to straddle him.

“C’mere,” he tells her. “On my lap.” She listens, climbing up his legs until she’s hovering right above him, the head of his cock teasing her aching entrance. He grips himself and rubs against her sensitive clit, teasing her until she cries out his name.

“Damn it, Oliver come on,” she says through gritted teeth, rotating her hips so she can try to sink down on him. He grins and moves so she just misses her target, a frustrated sob tearing its way from her chest. “ _Please_!” 

She loses her breath when she looks into his eyes and sees his pupils so blown that they’re practically black with lust. He doesn’t give her any time to think before he’s digging his fingers into her hips and yanking her down onto his hardness in one rough movement. She chokes on a moan at the feel of him pulsing inside of her, right where she needs him. Then suddenly he’s got his hands on her thighs, adjusting her so she’s got her legs wrapped around his waist and her arms wrapped around his neck, their foreheads resting together. Her eyes flutter back open and he’s looking right at her. It makes her heart skip a beat at the intimacy of it--the way they’re completely cocooned within each other, as close as they can possibly get. 

They stay like that for what feels like forever, just holding each other and breathing each other’s air, their gazes locked. Felicity thinks she might cry with how perfect it feels. No matter what kind of doubts or insecurities might plague her about what she and Oliver have together nothing-- _ nothing _ can take this away from her. Nothing can change the way  _ this _ feels. 

Oliver’s hands span her back, pulling her impossibly closer, and she closes her eyes against the onslaught of emotion that comes over her when he buries his face in her neck and starts moving. With one hand cradling the back of his head and her face buried in his hair, she undulates against him, their hips moving together in perfect synchrony. 

The angle gives them such perfect depth, the likes of which she’s never felt before, but it means that it’s over far too soon for both of them. Without even trying they’ve reached their peak simultaneously, both of them crying out and holding on impossibly tighter to each other as they come, and Felicity gasps at the feel of him finishing inside of her with nothing between them for the first time. It’s so raw--so incredibly intimate. She sobs his name as she collapses, completely spent, against him.

“Felicity _ , _ ” he breathes out, his breath hot against her sweaty skin. The way he says her name like a prayer causes a shiver to run down her spine. “Oh God,  _ Felicity _ .” She nods frantically, trying to make him understand without words that she gets it--she knows exactly what he’s feeling right now. He pulls back to look at her and pulls her into a hard kiss that turns softer and more gentle after a few moments until their lips are simply lingering there, neither willing to be the first to end this perfect moment. 

 

And then her phone rings. 

 

Felicity groans and rolls her eyes in frustration, moving to extricate herself from Oliver’s arms against both of their wills. He holds on tighter to stop her, pressing his lips to her shoulder.

“No,” he protests. “Just ignore it.” 

“You know I can’t--it’s probably Thea and Roy coming back,” Felicity says, standing up and heading for the bathroom to clean up and find her phone. Oliver lets himself fall backwards on the bed and huffs out a sigh. “They’re downstairs, Oliver. You need to put some clothes on,” Felicity insists, tossing his shirt and boxers at him. When he sits back up she’s already got pajamas on and is fixing her hair in the mirror. He begrudgingly pulls them on, watching silently as Felicity flits around the room nervously. 

“I think I’m going to go get a drink from the bar downstairs,” he announces, and Felicity shrugs in response as she smooths her hands over her ponytail a few more times. 

“Okay, yeah. That’s--that’s probably a good idea. Maybe I can make them think I was just reading up here or something.” He knows it’s irrational, the hurt he feels at how easily she’d switched back to seemingly not caring, but he still leaves the room a bit more dramatically than is probably necessary, letting the door slam behind him. 

 

Felicity is lounging on the second bed with a book when Thea and Roy let themselves in fifteen minutes later. Thea is laughing about something when she plops herself down on the end of the bed. Felicity tries to pretend she hasn’t just been staring at the same line of dialogue in her book for five straight minutes. She marks the page and sets the book down. 

“Did you guys have fun?” Felicity asks innocently.

“Yeah, it was a pretty cool place,” Thea tells her. “But uh...you’re probably gonna want to bunk with us tonight.” Felicity frowns and tilts her head in confusion.

“Why would I do that?” 

“I just have a feeling Ollie’s going to want this room to himself tonight. If that handsy blonde bartender downstairs has anything to say about it.” 

Felicity’s heart drops into her stomach and she’s sure that her face gives her away to Thea when her jaw drops open. How could she have been so stupid? Roy had literally just reminded her about Oliver this morning. There is nothing so special about her that she can change who he is at his core. 

“Are you sure?” Felicity asks weakly, trying not to come off as pleading, despite her heart begging for it to not be true. Thea shrugs.

“She had her hands all over him. Typical Ollie. It was probably inevitable given that it’s a new city where the girls don’t know any better. Lucky for you we have a pullout bed in our room so he can do his thing and you don’t have to hear it.” Thea pats Felicity’s leg and hops up from the bed, heading for her room. “I’ll put a movie on and get the snacks.” 

“Yeah,” Felicity nods. “I’ll uh...I’ll get my stuff and be over in a minute.” Thea closes the door behind her and Felicity absently stands, tossing her book into her bag and stumbling to the bathroom to gather her toiletries. Her vision blurs as angry tears prick her eyes while she stuffs her items into her bag one at a time until she can’t see at all anymore and she has to lean against the counter and close her eyes. 

 

“You okay, blondie?” Felicity doesn’t look up when she hear’s Roy’s voice, but her heart clenches at the reminder of the morning’s conversation.

“If you’re here to tell me you told me so, I don’t want to hear it, Harper,” Felicity says, trying for vehemence but falling short and landing on broken instead. She jumps when she feels Roy’s hand on her back, squeezing her eyes shut even tighter.

“I’d never do that to you, Lis. You know that, right?” he assures her. She nods half-heartedly and takes a stuttered breath. 

“God, I’m so stupid,” she mutters. “I’m supposed to be a genius. How could I have been so stupid?” Roy pulls her into a hug and she lets out a sob. 

“You’re not stupid,” he tells her. “You’re in love.” 

“Same thing,” she says, and Roy chuckles, giving her a sad smile. 

“Yeah, you’re not wrong.”

“Why did it have to be him?” she laments. “The one guy who will never feel the same way? It’s just not fair. And I realize that makes me sound like a petulant child but it’s  _ not _ .”

“Have you told him how you feel?” Roy asks and Felicity looks at him like he’s grown a second head. “Or asked him how he feels?” 

“Of course not! Why? So he can see me for the desperate, pathetic little girl that I am? No thank you. I mean...I may not have everything I want like this, but anything is better than nothing at all, right?” she asks, as if she’s trying to convince herself. 

“Is it?” Roy asks. “Are you really happy like this, Felicity?” She thinks about it for a long moment, then sighs.

“Not really,” she admits. “But I’d be even more miserable without him.”

“Are you two coming or what?” Thea calls from next door. Roy squeezes Felicity’s shoulder again and tilts his head towards the other room.

“I’ll see you over there?” he asks, and Felicity nods. 

“Yeah...be there in a few.”

 

 

She’s just about finished packing up her things when the door to the room opens and closes. She turns to see Oliver leaning against the doorframe watching her, looking concerned.

“Going somewhere?” he asks with an air of amusement. Felicity shrugs.

“Just next door. To bunk with Thea and Roy tonight.” Oliver’s brow furrows at that.

“Why would you do that?” he asks. “Did I...did I do something wrong?” Felicity shakes her head and tries to walk by him, but he catches her arm. “Felicity, talk to me.” 

“It’s not a big deal, Oliver,” she says, squaring her shoulders and doing her level best to keep her voice steady and light, despite the pit growing in her stomach. “Thea just thought you might want the room to yourself tonight--that you might have some company.” 

He looks utterly confused for a minute and then understanding dawns on his face and he lets out a laugh, much to Felicity’s chagrin. 

“She saw the girl downstairs who wouldn’t take no for an answer, I’m guessing?” Oliver asks, and Felicity doesn’t reply, just stares at her feet. “I take it she didn’t see me telling her in no uncertain terms that I wasn’t interested?” Felicity feels a brief wave of hope course through her, and she glances up to see Oliver smiling down at her. “I came here to see  _ you _ , Felicity. Not to bring random women back to my hotel room-- _ our _ hotel room,” he corrects himself. 

“Really?” she asks meekly, and Oliver’s smile just grows wider. 

“Really. But I have to say, jealousy is kind of cute on you.” He winks and presses a kiss to her forehead before she protests,

“I am  _ not  _ jealous! It’s not like--we aren’t even--I’m not your girlfriend, Oliver. We aren’t exclusive. I know that. You’re free to bring whomever you want to your hotel room. Even if we had a fun time tonight, you’re under no obligation to--”

“ _ Felicity _ ,” Oliver interrupts, placing his hands on her shoulders. “I’m just teasing you.” 

“Right,” she says, shaking her head and taking a breath to calm down. “I knew that.”

“And for the record?” Oliver adds, leaning in and speaking softly. “What happened tonight? That’s  _ exactly _ what a date’s like. A good one anyway.” 

He reaches his hand out to take Felicity’s bag from her and she hesitates before handing it to him so he can put it back on the extra bed. 

“Are we okay?” he asks her somberly. Felicity gives a jerky nod and he smiles again. “Good. Then let’s go watch a movie.” 


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While on a plane home for the holidays, Felicity reminisces about the video chat she had with Oliver the night before.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is un-beta'd. Proceed at your own risk! It's also pure smut because this was originally meant to be pure smut. And I haven't posted in two weeks so you all deserve it. Thanks for sticking around :)

“Welcome aboard flight 320 Boston direct to Starling City. This is your captain speaking. We are looking at clear skies all the way into Washington and our current estimated arrival time is 11:30 PM, Pacific Standard Time.”

 

Felicity sinks back into her seat as the overhead speakers ding to signal the end of the message and she takes a brief moment to check her phone one last time before she has to shut it off. The screen shows four text messages--she can’t help but feel much more popular than usual--and she reads through them in quick succession.

 

 _Mom: I’ll be there to pick you up right after my shift tonight! I can’t wait to see you baby girl! XOXOXOXO_ _  
_   
_Thea: I know it’s only been three weeks but I miss you sooooooo much! See you tomorrow <3_

_Ray: Sorry we couldn’t hang out before you left for the holidays--you’ll have to let me take you to dinner when you get back and you can tell me all about it._

 

_Oliver: Have a safe flight! See you soon :) I’ll be thinking fondly of the promise you made me during last night’s video chat to tide me over until you’re home ;)_

 

 

She blushes and turns her phone in towards herself, glancing around to make sure her seat mate hadn’t seen the message from Oliver, then pushes the button down to turn it off as quickly as possible. She leans against the window and looks out to the runway racing by beneath her and she can’t help the smile that spreads over her face as she thinks about the night before, feeling a bit of pride that Oliver is doing the same.

 

 

_Felicity shifts nervously on her bed and adjusts the angle of her tablet’s screen for the tenth time in as many seconds as the video call tries to connect. She looks down at her scantily-clad self and bites her lip, the nerves starting to get the best of her and make her rethink this. She’s about to grab for her new MIT hoodie that hangs from the post of her bed when the video window pops up and Oliver is there, his grin turning into an open-mouthed gape with a raised eyebrow at the sight of her._

_“Oh--” he all but gasps. “Well hello there.”_

_“Hi,” she says shyly, the confidence she felt while she was getting ready in the bathroom fading quickly now that he’s actually in front of her. It’s not the first time they’ve done something like this--it’s not even the first time they’ve done this in the few weeks since his visit to Boston--but it’s the first time she’s made the effort to dress up for him on camera. She’s even straightened her hair and put on some smoky eyeliner and bright red lipstick._

_“Is that new?” he asks, indicating the lacy black bra she’s sporting. It’s far sexier than any undergarment she’s ever owned before and it pushes her breasts up in a dramatic way that makes her feel simultaneously foolish and like she could take over the world if she really wanted to. It’s an interesting combination of feelings, for sure._

_“It is,” she tells him. “I bought it last week when my only good bra got stolen out of the laundry room. I figured if I’m going to spend this much money on something only one other person is going to see I may as well make it worth it.” Oliver chuckles and tilts his head in amusement at her and she feels her body flush when she watches his eyes look her up and down slowly, taking her in._

_“Definitely worth it,” he agrees breathily, his tongue darting out to wet his lips. “Wait--are you wearing my shirt?” he asks, finally noticing the white dress shirt she’s got on over the bra and the matching panties. She smiles mischievously and pulls her bottom lip between her teeth._

_“I might have borrowed it when you visited,” she admits._

_“Because you really needed a men’s dress shirt?” he quips._

_“Or because I wanted to call you while wearing it and little else?” she responds with a wink. Oliver narrows his eyes at her and returns the grin she’s giving him._

_“Who are you and where did my sweet, innocent Felicity go?” he asks incredulously. She shrugs and the shirt slips off one of her shoulders._

_“I guess I’m not so innocent after all,” she says, her voice going a bit husky. She reaches up and tucks her hair behind her ear, letting her fingers drift slowly down the side of her neck before sliding across her collarbone and down between her breasts. She watches Oliver’s eyes track her hand as she trails it down her stomach and then back up again; torturing him. The hitch in his breath emboldens her and she lets the shirt fall off of the other shoulder, leaning back against her pillows to get comfortable as her fingers dance along the edge of her high-waisted panties._

_Oliver swallows hard as he watches her, her fingers slipping under the waistband to tease herself. She lets out a breathy moan--a bit more dramatically than she would have if she were just by herself, but she was attempting to put on a show here._

_“Oh God Felicity--” Oliver chokes out, and she steals a glance at the screen to see him palming himself through his jeans, the outline of his already hard cock very prominent. The sight just spurs her on, an almost painful jolt of white hot arousal rolling through her. She watches as he squeezes himself, stroking through the denim where a wet spot is forming and she lets out a needy whimper, her fingers finding her clit beneath the silky fabric of her panties._

_“Oliver,” she whines, and he immediately shifts his hips so he can pull his pants down and out of the way, freeing himself._

_“Off--” he demands. “Take them off so I can see.”_

 

_Forgetting that the point of this whole exercise was so that she could be the sassy minx and boss him around for once, she wastes no time in losing her panties, tossing them to the side and leaning back again so he has a perfect view. She slips one finger inside herself, gathering the wetness there before circling her clit again, her body shuddering with the pleasure coursing through her. Oliver, in turn, wraps his fingers around his cock and begins to stroke himself in time with her movements, his eyes glued to her._

_“Where’s that toy you bought yourself?” Oliver asks breathlessly and Felicity reaches blindly for the purple vibrator on her nightstand. “I want you to fuck yourself with it.” Felicity takes a moment to try and glare at him._

_“This is not the Oliver show,” she insists, but her wrecked voice doesn’t make for a very convincing argument. “I’m the one who--”_

_“Fuck yourself with the toy, Felicity,” Oliver demands, his voice deep and rough. It causes a shiver to run up her spine. The feisty, oppositional defiant part of her wants to tell him no because she’s a strong woman who can’t be told what to do, but damn it he’s so intoxicating and sexy and she can’t help that he has her like putty in his hands. So she gives in. But only because that was her plan in the first place, she tells herself._

_She brings the toy to her lips first, though it’s just to show off because she was wet enough just from thinking about this all day. The moan she gets from Oliver when she slides it between her lips makes it worth the effort, so she sucks on it enthusiastically and gives him a moan in return. When she’s got him worked up to the point that he’s leaking in his own hand she pushes the button to turn on the vibrations and presses it against her clit for a moment, her hips jerking at the sensation. She brings herself right to the edge, then she slides it down to penetrate herself, pressing it in as deep as it can go._

_“Oh fuck, Felicity yes--just like that,” Oliver groans, and she speeds up her thrusts, whimpering when Oliver matches her pace._

_“I’m close,” she warns him, urging him to meet her there. He nods wordlessly, fighting a losing battle to keep his eyes open and on her. “Oliver oh my God--I’m so close.”_

_“Come for me,” Oliver pleads. “I want to see you.”_

_“You first,” she insists, determined to regain at least some control over the situation. She feels a surge of confidence when he whines in protest and ups her game. “I’m so wet for you, Oliver--I wish you were here so you could feel how wet I am. I can’t wait to feel you inside of me again.When I get home I’m going to make you come so hard you forget your own name.”_ _  
_ _“Holy shit, Felicity,” Oliver gasps, his eyes going wide at her filthy mouth. “I’m gonna come if you keep talking like that.”_

_“Yes--now, Oliver,” she commands. “Show me.”_

 

_This new side of her apparently works for him because his control snaps in an instant and he comes all over himself, letting out a strangled moan. Felicity only has a moment to enjoy the sight before she’s following him over the edge, her cries joining his, both of them panting as they come back to themselves._

_“Who even are you?” Oliver finally asks when he’s caught his breath enough to speak again. Felicity laughs, feeling only a slight tinge of embarrassment as the things she said to him come back to her. Mostly she just feels...pride? And maybe slightly powerful--it’s a bit intoxicating, feeling like she has him at her mercy. She could really get used to this. “God, I miss you so much,” Oliver adds. “When will I get to see you?”_

_“I’ll see you at the Christmas party,” she tells him._

_“Are you sure I can’t pick you up from the airport tomorrow night?”_

_“My mom kind of has her heart set on it,” Felicity says. “But she does think I’m staying the night with Thea after the party on Saturday night,” she adds, her voice heavy with promise._

_“I can’t wait,” he says with a soft smile._

_“Me neither,” She agrees, and she doesn’t give him a chance to respond before she hangs up with a wink and a sultry, “Goodnight, Oliver.”_

 


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The shit hits the fan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to Alejandra for the beta on this chapter. It'ssuperangstydon'thatemekbye.

Oliver is pacing again. From the bar to the window to the entrance of the mansion and back again to retrace his steps once more. He tugs on his tie as though it’s suffocating him. He orders another whiskey sour and downs it far more quickly than he should. Tommy watches from where he’s busy wooing a couple of girls from the HR department of Queen Consolidated, completely confused by his best friend’s behavior but too wrapped up in his attempts to bed one (or both) of the girls to intervene. Oliver can’t help but be grateful for that.

 

All day long he’s been rehearsing what he’s going to say to her, along with how and when. He practiced in the shower and while he shaved and brushed his teeth. He practiced in his head during breakfast and again when he went for a drive to get lunch. He’s finally got his speech memorized, but now he just needs Felicity.

 

When he reaches the window again Oliver pauses to glance down at the circular drive where the valets are escorting people from their cars to the doors. She still hasn’t arrived, however, and he heaves a heavy sigh before forlornly wandering back to join Tommy and the girls at their table.

 

“Why don’t you girls go order another round of drinks and meet us back here?” Tommy suggests at the look on Oliver’s face. The two giggle, taking a moment to look Oliver over from head to toe and then do as suggested, heading across the room to the bar and leaving the men alone for a moment.

“What time is it?” Oliver asks, craning his neck around to keep his eyes on the doorway. “It has to be eight already, right?” Tommy slaps a hand on Oliver’s shoulder.

“What is going on with you lately, man?” he asks.

“It’s nothing--I just--it’s nothing,” Oliver tells him, not really wanting to get into this conversation with his friend at the moment.

“Really? You’ve been like a totally different person for months--it’s like I don’t even know who you--” Tommy cuts himself off suddenly and his jaw drops. “Holy _shit_ . When did your sister’s friends get _hot_?” Oliver spins on the spot to find who Tommy is looking at and he isn’t even a little surprised when he sees that it’s Felicity finally walking in.

“Oh wow,” he mutters under his breath in awe. He can’t blame Tommy for his comments at all--she’s absolutely stunning in a knee-length pink dress with a deep neckline and her hair is up in a loose updo that leaves a few blonde ringlets free. He watches as she scopes out the room, finding Thea first and launching herself into her arms. The girls hug tightly for a minute and then Thea signals that she’ll be right back, heading to get them each a drink. Oliver sees the opportunity and makes a move to go to her, but before he can get there Tommy has already swooped in.

“Miss Smoak, long time no see.” Felicity smiles in a way that says she can see right through him and rolls her eyes good-naturedly.

“Hi Tommy.”

“Care for a dance?” he asks, holding his hand out to her. She catches Oliver’s eye as he finally catches up to them and laughs.

“Aww, but won’t your little friends get jealous?” she teases, nodding her head towards the two girls he’d been flirting with earlier who are now back at the table and looking a little irritated. “Don’t be that guy, Merlyn.” Tommy chuckles at her and nods.

“Well save me one for later,” he says with a wink before returning to the other girls.

“If looks could kill,” Felicity says, slightly amused when she sees the look Oliver is giving Tommy’s retreating back. He shakes his head to clear it and looks back to her, smiling.

“Hi,” he finally greets her, leaning in to kiss her on the cheek and whisper, “That dress is absolutely incredible, but I bet it’s going to look even better on my floor later.”

“Oliver,” she admonishes him playfully, a glint in her eye.

“Here you go--” Thea announces, shoving a colorful drink between the two of them and into Felicity’s hands when she gets back. “Don’t worry--it’s just like you: virgin,” she adds with a wink. Felicity takes the drink and sighs,

“Can we not, please? For one night?” Thea opens her mouth to retort but Oliver can sense the irritation radiating from Felicity and interjects, putting a hand up to stop her.

“Drop it, Speedy. That’s enough.” Thea looks a bit affronted but concedes, wandering off into the crowd after a few awkwardly tense moments of silence.

“Thank you,” Felicity murmurs, her eyes still fixed on her drink. She’s stirring it almost pensively, watching the liquid swirl in the glass. “It’s just getting old.”

“You could tell her the truth,” Oliver offers tentatively. “Even if it’s just to get her off your back about it.” Felicity scoffs at that.

“Yeah and have her harass me for details for the rest of eternity? Pass. No thank you.” Oliver watches the party-goers for a little while as Felicity nurses her drink. Tommy has disappeared with both of the girls he’d been talking to and Thea is dancing with Roy across the room. His parents are both mingling, no doubt talking business with some of the clients they’ve invited. Now is as good a time as any to sneak away, he figures. He leans in a bit closer and turns so nobody else can hear what he’s about to say.

“Meet me in the pantry in five minutes. I think I want a snack.”

“Oliver there’s like fifty different types of finger foods around here,” she protests. Oliver just offers her a salacious smile and whispers against the shell of her ear,

“I’m hungry for something else,” he clarifies.

“Oh my God you are so cheesy,” she snickers. He winks at her.

“Five minutes. I’ll be waiting.”

 

 

It’s closer to ten minutes when she finally sneaks into the pantry in the kitchen and closes the door behind her. Oliver notes the fresh lipstick and wastes no time in giving his best effort to mess it up. In between kisses he scolds her for being late,

“What happened to you? I thought you weren’t coming.”

“Lucky for me that’s never a problem where you’re involved,” she laughs, her arms snaking around his neck to pull him back down for another kiss. He smiles into the kiss at her joke and shakes his head at her. “I just wanted to freshen up in the bathroom first and then I ran into Laurel who was looking for you and I--”

“Nevermind,” he cuts her off. “Forget I asked.” He silences her with another kiss, their tongues tangling together in the same way his fingers are tangling in her hair. Oliver wraps his arms around her and lifts, her legs coming up to circle his waist, and he pushes her back up against a shelf, a few boxes of food tumbling to the floor.

 

“Oh I’m so glad I went with the shorter dress,” Felicity gasps when one of his hands finds its way under her skirt. He strokes her through her panties and she moans against his lips before sucking his bottom lip in between her own and biting down on it. Oliver rewards her with a guttural groan and she reaches for his pants to undo them. She’s in the middle of pulling down the zipper when the door behind them opens and someone lets out a startled yelp.

 

“Oliver Jonas Queen what on earth do you think you’re doing?” Oliver and Felicity freeze at the sound of Moira’s stern, entirely unamused voice and he slowly eases her back down to her feet so she can hide behind his towering frame.

“Hi...mom,” he says meekly.

“We have friends and family and _clients_ just down the hall and you’re in here messing about with a girl? I know that I shouldn’t be surprised by your debauchery at this point, but I truly thought you had turned over a new leaf.” Oliver hangs his head as she lectures him and Felicity can’t help but cower behind him, biting her lip and hoping beyond hope that Moira will leave and she can sneak back to the party without her being any wiser about exactly who was in the pantry with her son. Fate, however, has other plans.

“You and I will be having a chat. As for your... _friend_ here... I suggest you return to the party or leave the premises at once.” Felicity’s heart drops into her stomach in a panic and Oliver instinctively reaches for her. “Excuse me,” Moira adds when neither of them makes a move to leave the pantry. “I believe I was speaking to you, young lady.”

Felicity can tell there’s no way out of this, so she moves out from behind Oliver, a lump in her throat and tears of shame in her eyes when Moira gasps.

“Felicity?” her look of shock turns to one of anger when she looks back to her son. “Oliver--have you lost all sense? Miss Smoak,” she turns back to Felicity, rubbing her temples in sheer frustration. “It is in your best interest to return to the party and find Thea while I have a word with my son about his behavior.” Felicity gives a jerky nod, choking back the tears that are threatening to fall, and pushes past Oliver to leave, glancing over her shoulder at him.

“I’m so sorry,” he mouths at her, looking utterly crushed.

 

Because she has no desire to hear Oliver berated by his mother, Felicity flies out of the pantry, closing the door behind her, and almost immediately crashes into Thea and Roy who seem to have had the same idea as she and Oliver.

“What are you doing in here?” Thea asks. But before Felicity can come up with an answer, Moira’s voice is heard from the pantry and Thea has forgotten the question.

“Have you lost your mind, young man? What on _earth_ were you thinking?” Moira demands, and Thea wanders closer to eavesdrop. Felicity panics, grabbing Thea by the arm and pulling her away.

“Come on, let’s go back to the party,” she insists. Thea waves her hand at Felicity and shushes her, but Felicity doesn’t relent. “Thea, come on--you don’t want to hear this.”

“My perfect brother getting in trouble? Of course I want to hear this,” Thea whispers, pulling away from Felicity and putting a finger to her lips. Felicity looks to Roy for backup and he makes an attempt to distract her too, but Thea is enjoying her brother’s tongue lashing far too much to give up on listening in.

 

“I have turned a blind eye to most of your depravity, but this is too far. Sneaking off in the middle of the family holiday party with _Felicity_? She is your sister’s best friend, Oliver. How could you do such a thing?”

 

Thea lets out an audible gasp and her jaw drops open.

 

“You did _what_?!” She’s not quiet, so it comes as no surprise that Moira and Oliver hear her and the pantry door flies open. Felicity closes her eyes and hides her face in her hands as Thea shouts at Oliver heatedly. “You’ve been hooking up with Felicity? How long has that been going on?!”

 

Felicity still has her eyes shut tight, but she hears Oliver calmly respond,

 

“About six months.” Thea makes a noise of indignation at that.

 

“Six _months_ !? You’ve been screwing around with my best friend for six _months_?!”

 

“It’s not like that, Speedy,” Oliver tries to explain, but Thea cuts him off.

 

“Not like what, Oliver? Not like you using someone who has had feelings for you for years just so you can get some ass? What is wrong with you?!” Thea shakes her head in disgust at him and storms off, Roy following behind her after giving them a sympathetic shrug. Felicity can’t even bring herself to look up as she chokes on a sob, her entire body shaking as she hugs herself, like she’s physically trying to hold herself together.

 

Oliver makes a move to go to her and comfort her, but without even a thought she takes off running and doesn’t stop until she’s outside. She doesn’t even wait for the valet to bring her car around, instead she grabs her keys and finds it herself, not wanting to give anyone the chance to catch her. She cries all the way home, and she notices that her tears have turned her perfectly made up face into a smeared mess. She scrubs at her cheeks with a bit more fervor than necessary, then drops her beautiful dress unceremoniously into a heap on the beige carpet. She curls up under her comforter in a ball, not even looking at her phone (it’s been buzzing at her nonstop since she left the Queen manor) and falls into a fitful sleep.

 

>>>\---------------->

 

Felicity can count on one hand the number of times she had ever woken up in her own bed to the smell of breakfast cooking on a Sunday morning. Being the daughter of a waitress who usually didn’t get home until the sun was coming up on weekends meant that, more often than not, cold cereal or toaster waffles were her breakfast of choice. Unless, that is, she had spent the night at Thea’s. Raisa always had a full spread ready for them when they awoke--eggs, sausage, pancakes, fruit, you name it. It was one of her favorite things about sleepovers at Queen manor.

So when she wakes up to the smell of pancakes and turkey bacon and it isn’t accompanied by the shrill fire alarm and a thick wall of smoke that is the hallmark of her mother’s attempts at cooking, Felicity is confused. She rolls out of bed and checks her phone, noting that it’s around 9 o’clock (she ignores the missed calls and texts), then she pads down the hall in her bare feet to investigate.

Her mother is sitting on a stool at the counter, laughing at whoever is doing the cooking, and suddenly it hits Felicity that perhaps her mother had someone over, thinking that Felicity was going to be spending the night with Thea. The idea makes her shudder, and she’s just about to retreat back into her room to avoid the awkwardness of it all when she’s spotted.

“Good morning sunshine! Look who came to visit!” her mom crows. Felicity sighs in defeat and turns back, rounding the corner into the kitchen to see none other than Oliver Queen at the stove, making pancakes. Her eyes go wide and she suddenly feels nauseous. Oliver just smiles sheepishly at her.

“Hey. Good morning.”

“What are you doing here?” Felicity all but hisses at him, narrowing her eyes.

“Oliver said you and Thea got into an argument last night,” Donna explains.

“Did he?” Felicity asks, looking back to Oliver.

“And he didn’t want to wake you up so he decided to make breakfast for us while we waited for you. Isn’t that the sweetest thing?” Donna grins widely at Oliver and reaches across the counter to pat him on the arm. “Someone better put a ring on it. It’s not everyday you meet a good looking man who can cook!” Felicity turns her glare to her mother and Donna stops talking.

“Oliver, can I speak to you outside for a moment, please?” Felicity asks, her hands on her hips. He nods and switches off the stovetop, following her out to the front sidewalk.

“Why are you in my apartment making breakfast?”

“Because I wanted to apologize for what happened last night,” he replies. “I never meant for that to happen and I know you were so upset when you left and--”

“Look,” Felicity interrupts. “Maybe...maybe it’s for the best.” Oliver frowns.

“What do you mean?”

“It’s just--we never meant for it to go this far. It kind of got away from us, you know?”

“So that’s...that’s it?” Oliver asks, his voice hollow. “Is that what you want?” Felicity looks up at him and gives a shaky nod, despite wanting desperately for him to protest. When he doesn’t, she feels her heart break a little more with each passing second.

“I mean, it’s probably better this way anyway and um…” she takes a deep breath and blows it out again. “I was going to tell you this yesterday but--”

“You’re seeing someone?” Oliver asks softly, his mind filling in the blanks.

“Not...not yet. Not really,” Felicity assures him. “I mean, we’ve gotten coffee a few times and... I did agree to go to dinner with him. When I get back to school next month.” She thinks she sees a flash of something cross Oliver’s face--jealousy or hurt, maybe? But in an instant he’s giving her that nonchalant smile again.

“Is it Palmer? That guy you introduced me to at your dorm?” he asks. Felicity nods.

“I’m sorry I didn’t tell you sooner--it’s just...every time I tried to bring it up I just sort of...chickened out.” Oliver scoffs a bit at that.

“I’m totally fine with you seeing someone,” he insists. And just like that Felicity’s hopes that he ever felt the same way she does crumble. “You didn’t need to be nervous to tell me.”

“I know,” she shrugs, trying her best to hold off the tears. “I just...I didn’t want to make it a thing until it was something...something real.” Oliver is looking at her in an indiscernible way that makes her shift uncomfortably under his gaze when he asks,

“Is it real?” Felicity swallows the lump in her throat at the question. The question she’s been asking herself every time he’s kissed her or held her or made love to her. Every time she’s woken up in his arms or caught his eye across the room for six months now. She takes another shuddering breath and answers him honestly,

 

“I don’t know.”

 

Oliver takes a breath and nods and Felicity isn’t sure how much longer she can stand there and not burst into tears, so she’s glad when he finally speaks again.

 

“Well, um...I hope this doesn’t mess things up for you and Thea. I’d never be able to forgive myself. And she’s not mad at you at all. Nobody is mad at you,” he assures her. “So you should stop by the house later and talk to her, maybe? If you want to. I’m sure she’s probably worried about you, too.” Felicity nods in understanding.

 

“Yeah, I can do that for sure. And um--thank you,” she adds. “For...for everything.”

 

“You never need to thank me,” he says sincerely. “I care about you. And I will always care about you.”  Felicity doesn’t know what to say to that, so she settles for nodding again and Oliver gives her a sad smile before he leans in and kisses her cheek. Then he turns to leave. He doesn’t look back.


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes you just need your mom.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, Angie is the best beta a girl could ask for. After flying home from Europe on Friday she slept for 25 hours and then woke up to go over this for me. Go shower her with love!

Felicity pulls her robe around herself a bit more tightly and forlornly shuffles back inside, letting the door shut behind her and leaning her head against it. Her throat is tight and the hot tears start to roll down her cheeks against her will. All she wants is to go back to the night before and stay away from that pantry altogether. Maybe then she could keep pretending that what she and Oliver had together was enough. Maybe then she wouldn’t feel sick to her stomach at the looks on his mother’s and sister’s faces in the kitchen when they found out the truth. She can feel the panic building, her breath coming in short, sharp gasps and her heart pounding. She’s spiraling out of control at the thought of having ruined everything the way she has and it overwhelms her so quickly she doesn’t even realize her mom is still in the room. 

 

“Oh, did Oliver leave?” comes Donna’s voice from the kitchen. Felicity sucks in a breath and wipes at her face with her sleeve, trying to regain her composure. The last thing in the world she needs right now is her mom finding out about what happened. 

 

“Yeah--yeah he had to go,” she says with a shaky voice. “I think I’m gonna go back to bed for awhile, okay?” she adds, trying to sneak past her mother without drawing any attention to herself, but Donna is onto her. She hops off the stool she’s sitting on and rushes over, concern etched into her face. 

 

“Baby what’s wrong? Are you okay?” Felicity waves her off and shakes her head, trying to reassure her mom between sobs.

 

“I’m fine I just...it was a long... night. I just...need sleep.” She doesn’t wait for a response, instead she makes a beeline for her bedroom and slams the door behind her. She climbs into her bed and burrows under the covers, letting the tears fall more freely now. Her chest aches, and her nose is stuffy by the time she finally stops crying. She’s about to drift off to sleep from the sheer exhaustion that comes from falling apart when you’ve been trying to hold it together for so long when she feels the weight of someone sitting on the edge of her bed and she opens her eyes to see.

“I brought you some warm milk,” Donna says softly, setting the glass on Felicity’s bedside table. Felicity sniffles and Donna reaches to stroke her hair. “The first heartbreak is always the hardest, baby girl.” 

“Wh--what?” Felicity asks, dumbfounded. Donna smiles sadly at her.

“I didn’t know--about you and Oliver,” she clarifies. “But I am sorry you broke up.”

“But how did you--” Felicity begins, completely befuddled at how her mother could possibly have drawn that conclusion. She chooses not to think on it too much, however, muttering “You can’t break up if you’re not actually in a relationship,” bitterly under her breath, pulling her blanket back up over her head again. 

“Oh was it more like--oh what are you kids calling it these days? A hook up? A booty call? You’ve been taking your birth control, haven’t you? I know it feels better without a condom, but it’s always a good idea to--” Felicity yanks the blanket off and gives her mom a dirty look.

“ _ Mom _ .  _ Stop, _ ” Felicity implores. 

“I just want to make sure you’re being safe, honey,” Donna insists.

“Can we just not, please?” The conversation is not one she wants to have with anyone, especially her mother. How is she supposed to tell her that she’d been stupid enough to think a friends with benefits situation would ever work with the man she’s been in love with for forever? That she thought she’d be able to hide her feelings and push them down deep and not be a total naive fool who believed that charming Oliver Queen could ever actually want  _ her _ . Dorky, awkward,  _ pathetic _ Felicity.    
  


The sadness and doubt and frustration wells up inside of her again and she bursts into tears, hiccupping, but Donna smiles down sadly at her daughter and reaches to run her fingers through her hair. Felicity buries her face in her pillow, and they sit there in silence for a few moments until Donna gives a small chuckle.

 

“Do you remember when you were, oh...let’s see...about thirteen?” she says gently, smiling at the memory that had just come to her. Felicity’s brow furrows and she looks up at Donna, waiting for her to continue. “There was a dance at school and the boy you were supposed to go with never showed up.”

 

“Cooper,” Felicity says bitterly. 

 

“Right, Cooper,” Donna agrees. “And you were stuck at Thea’s place because you’d told her you were sick at the last minute and she’d gone to the dance without you. Do you remember what Oliver did?” 

A smile spreads over Felicity’s face slowly as she remembers--something she hasn’t thought about in a long time--and Donna continues.

 

“He was home from college for Fall break and he cancelled his plans with his friends to take you to a movie and to get ice cream. Oh, the look on your face when he dropped you off. All starry-eyed--you were so infatuated with him,” she says with a grin. “Not that I can blame you--he’s pretty easy on the eyes, after all--”

“ _ Mom _ !” Felicity admonishes her and Donna shrugs.

“I’m just saying! He’s always been a sweet boy, despite the show he puts on for some people. And he’s always had a soft spot for you, I think.” 

 

Felicity feels her throat closing up with emotion and she has to look away in fear that she might start crying all over again.    
“Does he know how you feel?” Felicity sucks in a sharp breath and shakes her head vehemently in response.

“God no, of course not.”   
“Well why on Earth not?” Donna asks. Felicity balks, trying to come up with an argument. Donna puts a hand on her cheek. “Go talk to him. Tell him how you feel.” Felicity shakes her head.

“I can’t. What if he doesn’t feel the same way? I’ll look like a total idiot, Mom.”  
“Felicity--I saw the way he looked at you this morning. He lit up like Christmas when you walked in the room,” she says with a sigh. “Don’t get in your own way. Don’t ruin something that most people never get,” she urges. Then she adds with a laugh, “Cause trust me--you’re never gonna find another guy that hot who cooks.” 

 

Felicity finally cracks a grin at that, and Donna takes that as her cue and leans down to kiss Felicity on the head before pulling her blankets up and tucking her in. Then she heads for the door, pausing to add,

“I know you don’t like to put yourself out there. That part of you is always going to be afraid that the people you love will leave you--and I  _ hate  _ that he did that to you. But Oliver’s not your father, hon. And you can’t live your whole life afraid of the what ifs. Trust me on that.” Felicity nods thoughtfully.

“Thanks, Mom.” 

“I have to get some shopping done for dinner tonight. The latkes aren’t going to make themselves,” she says. Felicity raises her eyebrows.

“You almost burned down the kitchen last year because  _ you  _ tried to make them yourself,” she reminds her. 

“Right,” Donna says. “Chinese food okay then?” Felicity laughs.

“Sounds perfect.” 

 

>>>\------------------->

 

Oliver lets himself in the front door quietly, doing his best to go unnoticed. All he wants is to lock himself in his room for the day and wallow. When he’d woken up that morning he had made up his mind to finally say what he’d been too afraid to say for months. He’d driven across town to the apartment Felicity and her mom lived in and paced outside the door for almost ten minutes before he finally made himself knock. When Donna answered he’d almost backpedaled and left, but instead Donna had invited him in and somehow he’d ended up making breakfast while they waited for Felicity to wake up. For some reason he’d been imagining that Felicity would be happy to see him. That her face would light up with that smile she saved just for him. That he’d finally get the words out and tell her how madly, overwhelmingly, irrevocably in love with her he is and she’d tell him she felt the same and they’d kiss and laugh about how silly they’d been. That he’d  _ finally _ get to take her to dinner and hold her hand in public and kiss her without fear of judgment from anyone. Instead she’d told him it was over. 

 

It’s not the first time someone’s broken up with him, but it’s never hurt this much. He feels like he’s suffocating on his way home--his chest aches and his throat is tight with emotion. More than once he feels like he might need to pull over and take a moment to breathe. He pushes through and squeals into the driveway, slamming the door with more force than is necessary when he gets out of the car. 

 

He’s almost made it to the top of the stairs when he hears his mother’s voice from the main floor and he grips the railing and drops his chin to his chest in defeat. 

“Oliver, may I see you in my study for a moment, please?” She phrases it like a question but he knows that it isn’t really a choice. He turns around and slowly descends the elegant staircase again, following her into the office that sits just off the entryway. He feels like a little boy again when he stands before her, like he’s in trouble for causing a ruckus in class or breaking a window. Slowly and deliberately, Moira rounds the beautiful mahogany desk and settles herself in her leather chair. Oliver feels like he could throw up, he’s so anxious. 

His mother opens a drawer and pulls out a folded piece of thick stationery, and Oliver frowns in confusion as she unfolds it. 

“Your university sent me another letter this week,” she informs him, and Oliver feels his stomach drop. The last few times that had happened, it was notifying them that he was being expelled. He feels panic creeping up on him--he’d been doing his best this semester and thought that his grades would be passing, at the very least. Moira sees the look of dismay on his face and hands the letter across the desk to him. He takes it with trembling fingers and tries to read it, but the paper is shaking right along with him. When he finally steadies it enough to read it, he has to do a double take.

“But--this says I made the Dean’s list,” he says, utterly bewildered. “There must have been a mistake,” he insists. Moira smiles softly at her son and shakes her head.

“You had three As and a B, Oliver. That puts your GPA at a 3.6 for the semester,” she says. “Most impressive.” Oliver stares down at the paper and back up at his mother again, speechless. Moira folds her hands on the desk and adds, “It hasn’t gone unnoticed that you’ve been taking an active role in the family company as well recently. Your father mentioned you’ve been very involved in learning all of the different aspects and components. It makes me wonder…” she trails off and catches Oliver’s eye.

“Wonder what?” he asks. 

“You said that this little...fling,” she says the word with a light air of amusement. “...with Felicity began about six months ago?” she asks. Oliver swallows the lump in his throat at the mention of her name and nods. “It’s interesting to me that that’s about the same time you started applying yourself in school and taking your work more seriously at QC…. You know, one thing I’ve always admired about Miss Smoak is the way she has always inspired Thea to work harder. To aspire to do more with her life the way Felicity always has.” Oliver doesn’t look up, his gaze fixed on the desk in front of him.  

“I’m not sure I understand where you’re going with this,” Oliver says. 

“I’m saying that perhaps Thea isn’t the only one in this family Felicity has had a positive impact on,” she says. He glances up to see her staring at him with a knowing look. “And I hope the two of you can manage to work things out.” Oliver’s heart breaks all over again as he manages to tell her,

“She uh...I’m pretty sure she doesn’t feel that way. About me.” Moira makes a noise of disbelief but doesn’t press the issue. “I’ll be upstairs if you need me,” Oliver adds, standing to leave. Moira stands with him, coming back around the desk, and wraps her arms around him tightly. Oliver melts into her a bit, thankful for the comfort. 

“I’m so proud of you,” she tells him when she pulls back to look at him, her hands on his shoulders. “My beautiful boy”. Oliver gives her a small smile. 

“Thanks, Mom.”  

Oliver leaves his mother’s office feeling slightly better than he had when he’d entered it, knowing at least that she wasn’t as upset as she’d been at the Christmas party. He decides against holing up in his room and heads for the family room instead. It’s a decision he immediately regrets when he walks in to find Thea there.

“Hi, big brother,” she says with mock cheerfulness. “How are you this morning? Screw any more of my friends lately?” Oliver closes his eyes and takes a deep breath.

“Speedy--”

“You know I’ve been texting and calling Felicity since last night and she won’t reply to me? She won’t even tell me whether or not she’s okay. So thanks for that.” Thea pushes off the couch and heads for the door, shoulder-checking Oliver on her way out. She’s about to storm down the hall when she stops and changes course, heading right for him. “Fifteen years, Oliver. She’s been my best friend for  _ fifteen years _ . The one girl in the world that should have been off-limits and you couldn’t possibly find anywhere else to stick your dick.”

“It wasn’t like that, Thea, if you would just--” 

“It wasn’t like  _ what _ , Oliver? Like you were using her? Like you were just going to have your fun and toss her aside like every other girl you’ve ever been with?” Thea crowds him, her tiny frame not impeding on her ability to intimidate, her voice dripping with contempt. Oliver runs a hand over his face in anguish, unsure of how to even begin to explain. Never in his life has his sister been so angry with him and it stings almost as much as Felicity’s dismissal had earlier. “Newsflash, Oliver: Felicity is  _ nothing _ like any girl you’ve ever been with. She deserves so much better than that.” Oliver finally breaks, raising his voice to match her volume, desperate to be heard--to explain that she has it all wrong.

“I  _ know _ !” Thea stops talking but she’s still glaring at him, seething. “I know,” he repeats, softer this time now that he’s gotten her attention. “You have to believe that I never wanted to hurt her, Thea,” he says, his voice breaking a little. Thea scoffs in disbelief. 

“Sure.”

“I mean it!” he insists. Thea just rolls her eyes.

“Yeah, you just had months of casual sex in secret without telling anyone because you’re so madly in love with her, right?” Oliver doesn’t offer a rebuttal, he merely drops his gaze to his feet, waiting for Thea to finish. She goes quiet when he doesn’t respond, taking him in, and he can feel the moment when the whole mood shifts and Thea finally figures it out. 

“Oh holy shit--” she gasps, her hand coming up to cover her mouth. “You’re  _ in love _ with her.” His hand comes up to rub the back of his neck and Thea continues to gape at him. “You’re actually--you weren’t just. Oh my God, Ollie. Seriously?”

“I’m crazy about her, Speedy,” he admits, his voice soft. “I can’t stop thinking about her. I...I didn’t even know it was possible to feel this way about another person and she--God she’s...she’s  _ everything _ .” 

Thea’s staring at him like he’s just grown another head or three as he spills his guts to her. It feels good just to get it out, finally. He’s been keeping it to himself for so long now that it’s a relief just to tell another person, even if it’s not Felicity. 

“Does she know?” Thea finally asks, and Oliver shakes his head forlornly. 

“No. I went over there this morning to try and tell her, but before I could she...she told me she thought it would be best to end things.”

“Oh, Ollie,” Thea sighs at him.

“I mean...it’s. It’s fine, really. She uh...she said she met someone back at school and that she’s going to dinner with him when she gets back. They have way more in common, you know? He’s just as smart and driven and he probably actually understands her when she talks about computers and I just have to smile and nod most of the time.” Oliver laughs a self-depreciating laugh. “He seems perfect for her so...that’s good. She deserves that. She deserves a guy with a future. Not a screw up like me.” 

“Oliver,” Thea chides. “You are not a screw up.”

“I am,” he argues. “I’ve dropped out or been expelled from three schools already. I still live at home. Up until recently all I did was party and sleep until noon. Felicity has had a plan for her future since she was in kindergarten and the biggest decision I’ve ever had to make is what car our parents should buy for me. You were right when you said she deserves better than what I can give her. I just...I just want her to be happy, Thea.” His sister puts a hand on his shoulder and squeezes.

“If that were true you’d be with her, Ollie.” Oliver sighs and deflates, but Thea persists. “Either way you need to tell Felicity. She deserves to know the truth.” Oliver opens his mouth to protest, to tell Thea a hundred reasons why he can’t do that. Why it would be best to just pretend it never happened and try his best to move on, but the argument dies on his tongue when he’s interrupted, the sound of  _ her _ voice causing him to freeze. 

“Tell me what?” 

 

 


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oliver and Felicity have a long-awaited conversation.

“Tell me what?”

Oliver’s heart drops into his stomach and his mouth goes dry.

“F-Felicity?” he stutters, trying his hardest to keep his voice steady. “How...how long have you been standing there?” Felicity shrugs apprehensively, looking uneasy. She’s curling into herself in that insecure way she used to with him, in the very beginning. And it kills him to see her like this again. 

“Uh...um. Not long. I just heard my name so I thought--I mean...if you guys are in the middle of something I can come back?” she says.

“No!” both he and Thea exclaim at once. Felicity’s eyes dart from one of them to the other like she’s not sure what to do next. 

“I was just--I can go,” Oliver offers, avoiding her gaze. Thea stops him with a hand on his arm before he can make a move to leave. “Thea it’s fine,” he insists. “I’ll talk to you later--”

“Actually,” Felicity interrupts. “I um… I kind of needed to--” she cuts herself off and bites her tongue, her eyes fixed on Oliver. “You know what? Nevermind. It’s...nevermind.” She shakes her head like whatever she was going to say was ridiculous. Oliver starts for the doorway, forcing a smile as he passes Felicity and saying,

“I’m glad you decided to stop by. I’ll uh...I’ll see you around.” He turns to wave at Thea,

who smiles knowingly and seats herself on the arm of the couch. Felicity is tucking her hair behind her ear self-consciously and she nods. 

“Yeah, I’ll um...I’ll see you.” 

 

He almost makes it to the door.  _ Almost _ gets himself far away from this horrendously awkward situation, when he hears Thea’s know-it-all mouth from behind him.

“Oliver’s in love with you,” she says. It’s loud enough for everyone to hear it, but her voice is level and matter of fact. He hears Felicity gasp at the same moment he nearly growls,

“ _ Thea _ .” He turns on his heel to glare at his sister, who is staring at him innocently while Felicity looks like she’s been slapped. Her shock slowly turns into a glare to match his as she turns to face Thea, squaring her shoulders.

“That’s not funny, Thea,” she says, her voice shaky but firm. Thea shrugs.

“It’s not supposed to be because it’s not a joke.” Felicity doesn’t look at him. He can tell she’s fighting to keep her eyes on Thea and he notes the way her breathing is speeding up into an uneven rhythm, like she’s trying not to cry. 

“Maybe I shouldn’t have come over,” Felicity manages, turning like she’s going to leave. “I should have just waited and--” 

“Tell her the truth, Ollie,” Felicity finally turns to him, her blue eyes full of trepidation. He can’t speak. He can’t make the words come out. All he can do is stare at her, his mouth gaping. “Tell her what you just told me or I will,” Thea threatens, her hands on her hips. 

“Thea, come on--” Oliver pleads. This is not a conversation he wants to have. He’s already tried and failed twice. He’s almost positive that Felicity doesn’t feel the same way he does, if her previous reactions are any indication, and he doesn’t need a point blank rejection to get the hint. But she’s still just standing there looking at him like she can’t believe what she’s hearing, and if he was a little more optimistic he might swear the look on her face was laced with... _ hope _ . 

“Oliver,” Felicity breathes, taking a step closer to him. “Is that--is she telling the truth?” He holds her gaze for what feels like an eternity before he can manage to utter a single syllable. 

“Yes.” 

She sucks in a sharp breath and her eyes light up instantaneously and suddenly it’s like a thousand pound weight has lifted from his chest. She’s not running. She doesn’t look horrified or like she pities him. She looks--well, incredulous, but  _ happy _ . 

“ _ Really _ ?” she asks, and she steps closer still. He nods and she breaks into a beautiful grin that goes all the way to her eyes. He can’t help but mirror it. She’s breathtaking like this.

“Really,” he insists. “I...I love you, Felicity. And I mean...I know you’re...you’re already kind of seeing someone. So I totally get if you don’t feel the same way about me but--” Thankfully Felicity saves him from his self-sabotage by interjecting,

“But I do!” And now it’s his turn to gape in disbelief. “God, Oliver--I’ve had a crush on you for years. I thought you knew that!”

“I mean...having a crush on someone isn’t really the same as…” he tries to explain his thought process but suddenly she’s got her arms around his neck and she’s dragging him down for a kiss and all of his logic goes out the window at the feel of her lips against his. He tries to pour everything he can into it, but it doesn’t last long because soon they’re both smiling too hard to continue, like the lovestruck idiots they are. “Why didn’t you say something?” she finally gasps breathlessly as she pulls away.

“I could ask you the same thing,” he chuckles. Felicity smiles shyly and shrugs. 

“I just...I didn’t want you to think I was clingy or needy or...reading too much into things,” she admits. “I’ve been such a  _ mess _ , Oliver. I know I have nothing to go off of but it just...it felt so  _ real _ sometimes and then I’d get into my head and remind myself that we hadn’t agreed on real and that I was acting like a stupid little--” he cuts her off with another kiss, cradling her face in his hands when he pulls back to look at her.

“It  _ was _ real, Felicity. It was for me, anyway. It has been since--God since before you even left for school. And if I thought I was crazy about you before it was nothing compared to how I’ve felt since I came to see you in Boston.” She smiles up at him again--that radiant smile that makes her glow--and he can’t help but press another kiss to her mouth. “I tried telling you. Twice, actually,” he admits. She crinkles her brow at that. “In Boston, that night we went ice skating. I was asking you to be my date to the party but the way you reacted made me think--and then this morning I came by your house to tell you then too, but you told me you thought it was better to end things. So I was just going to let it go. Let  _ you _ go. But now--” he lets out a sigh and shakes his head. 

“But now?” she asks, waiting with baited breath for him to continue.

“Please--can I  _ please _ take you to dinner?” he chuckles and she lets out her breath on a laugh, grinning up at him. 

“Like a date?” she asks sheepishly, and he shakes his head. 

“No. Not  _ like _ a date. A date. A date-date. Where I can hold your hand in public and kiss you whenever I want and let the entire world know I’m  _ yours _ and you’re  _ mine _ . No more secrets.” The two of them giggle breathlessly and she nods emphatically. 

“I’d like that,” she says softly. “A lot.” 

 

He feels like he could explode from the feelings coursing through him. Never in his life has he felt so on top of the world. And Felicity-- _ his _ Felicity--is biting her lip like she’s trying to keep herself from squealing in delight. Knowing her, that’s probably true. And  _ God _ does it feel incredible to know that it’s because of him. He cups her face in his hands again and pulls her to him for another kiss, her arms wrapping around his neck again as she pushes up on her tiptoes to reach him better. It’s only a matter of seconds before their passionate embrace dissolves into giggles again because they’re both so goddamn giddy over everything that’s happened in the last ten minutes. They come back to earth with the sound of Thea scoffing behind them.

“Ugh. Get a room you two, seriously.” 

Oliver and Felicity jump back a bit, remembering her presence, and turn to her sheepishly. She’s smiling at them, though, her arms crossed and a knowing look on her face. 

“Are you sure you’re okay with this, Thea?” Felicity asks hesitantly, leaning into Oliver and resting her head on his shoulder. Thea shrugs and tries to look indifferent.

“Something tells me that even if I wasn’t I wouldn’t have much of a say in the matter.” Felicity and Oliver glance at each other and shrug. She’s not wrong. “I will say this, however,” Thea adds, standing up to walk over to them. “As her best friend and his little sister--if you break each other’s hearts I  _ will _ have to kick some ass. Just so you’re both aware.”

“Noted,” Oliver chuckles. “But I don’t think that’s something you’ll have to worry about.” He gives her a reassuring glance and pulls Felicity closer to him, pressing a kiss to her head. 

“Good. Now I suppose I’m not going to get to spend a single second with my best friend the rest of the time she’s home after all of this?” Thea asks. She’s acting affronted, but Oliver can tell that she’s actually thrilled for them underneath her air of indignance. 

“I actually have some work to do, but I will catch up with you later,” he promises Felicity. She grins up at him again and he pecks her on the cheek. “Dinner tonight?” Her face falls.

“Tonight? I...I kind of promised my mom I’d be home for dinner tonight. Hanukkah,” she explains. “You could...you could come over and join us? If you want to.” 

“Join you and your mom for Hanukkah?” Oliver asks. Felicity shrugs. “I’d love to.”

“Great! Then...it’s a date?” she grimaces at the thought.

“I’ll take you for a real date tomorrow,” he promises. “For now, though, I think I’ll leave you ladies to it. I’m sure Thea has a lot of questions for you.”

“Oh. You have  _ no _ idea,” Thea says conspiratorially, rubbing her hands together. Felicity groans and buries her face against him.

“Don’t leave me alone with her,” she pleads. Oliver chuckles and leans down to kiss her.

“I think you can handle her. Text me if you need to be rescued.”

“I promise I won’t keep your girlfriend all to myself for too long,” Thea says with a wink. Both Oliver and Felicity’s breath hitch at that. She’s his  _ girlfriend _ . Officially. It’s amazing.

“I’ll see you both later,” Oliver says. And with one last kiss, he leaves the girls in the family room and all but skips to his room to work on his proposals for work the next day.

 

“So,” Thea says, turning to Felicity as Oliver disappears around the corner. “You’ve been fooling around with my brother in secret for six months.” Felicity blushes and shrugs.

“Well...yeah.”

“I want you to know that I will forever be pissed that you’ve deprived me of my right as your best friend to hear all of the details about your first time,” Thea says bitterly, flopping down onto the couch. Felicity rounds the other end and joins her. 

“What did you want to know?” 

“Well nothing, now!” Thea exclaims. “You took away any desire I had to hear about your sex life when your sex life started including my  _ brother _ !” Felicity smirks smugly and shrugs again as Thea glares at her. 

“He’s incredible,” she says with an evil glint in her eye. “Oh God...the things he can do with his mouth are just--”

“ _ Enough _ !” Thea blurts out, sticking her fingers in her ears. Felicity cackles.

“Does this mean you’re done harassing me about my romantic life then?”

“Yes. God. You win. Never again,” Thea swears. Felicity leans over and pecks Thea on the cheek before resting her head on her shoulder and whispering,

“He’s really good with his hands, too.” It earns her a pillow to the face and soon the two of them are all but wrestling on the couch in the throes of a pillow fight, laughing themselves into stitches. 

 

 

>>>\------------------>

 

 

Felicity can count on one hand the number of times she’s ever attempted to cook anything. She may not have inherited much from her mother, but her ability to burn anything (including water) she comes by honestly. Yet here she is, a nervous wreck, doing her very best to make the perfect potato pancake before Oliver arrives. The doorbell rings just as she burns her twelfth attempt, but her mom beats her to the door.

“Oliver?” Donna asks, sounding surprised to see him. “I didn’t expect to see you back here today. Come on in!” Felicity rounds the corner to the living room just as he steps inside, looking flustered but quite dapper in a button up plaid shirt and gray pants. He hands a bouquet of flowers to Donna, who thanks him emphatically. 

“Felicity invited me to join you. I--I hope that’s okay,” he says sincerely. Donna tilts her head and glances at her daughter. 

“Did she?” 

“I just. I thought it was important for me to learn a bit more about my girlfriend’s heritage,” Oliver explains, smiling at Felicity across the room. Donna nearly screeches at that. 

“ _ Girlfriend _ ?!” 

Oliver hastily attempts to backpedal.

“Uh--with your blessing, of course, Ms. Smoak.” Donna beams up at him. “You can just call me Donna. And blessing granted. I couldn’t be happier for you two!” She reaches up and pats Oliver’s cheek affectionately and Felicity swoops in to save him before she can get too carried away. 

“Can you help me in the kitchen, please?” she asks sweetly. 

“Absolutely,” he assures her, following her out of the living room and into the kitchen, smirking to himself at the absolute disaster littering the countertops, sink, and stove. 

“I think I’ve almost got it,” she tells him, and he stands back to watch her. She’s got her lip between her teeth in concentration as she tries to flip the latke in the pan. When she finally manages, a bit of the oil splashes and she yelps, bringing her finger to her mouth to soothe the burn. Oliver steps forward and takes her hand in his to look, then presses a kiss to the red spot.

“All this for some potato pancakes?” he asks.

“I just wanted it to be perfect for you. Since tonight’s kind of like our first date,” she explains. He smiles softly at her and wraps his arms around her waist to pull her close. Just being with Felicity is perfect, no matter where they are. He pecks her lips and takes the spatula from her before she can do anymore damage. 

“Can I help? I think I know how we can do this without starting a grease fire,” he teases. 

 

And he does just that. The two of them whip up a perfect stack of latkes together, in between stolen kisses and without further injury. When they finish, Donna invites Oliver to light the shamash and they spend the rest of the night eating and talking. They teach Oliver how to say some of the Hebrew prayers, and Donna even digs out Felicity’s old dreidel and they teach him how to play. When it gets too late, Donna excuses herself to bed, claiming an early shift at the diner the next morning, leaving Oliver and Felicity on their own in the living room. 

 

They’re in the midst of a kiss that is quickly spiraling into dangerous, clothes-shedding territory when he pulls back on a gasp and just stares at her.

“What’s wrong?” she asks. “Why’d you stop?” 

“It’s getting pretty late,” he says. “I should probably go.” He’s desperate to make a good impression on Felicity’s mom, and something tells him being caught in the throes of passion with her teenage daughter on her sofa is not the way to do so. 

“You could stay?” Felicity suggests. “If you want to...I mean, my bed’s no four poster, king-sized monstrosity, but it’s big enough for two, I think.” Oliver’s eyes dart to the hallway hesitantly.

“Are you sure your mom would be okay with that?” 

“Honestly? She’s probably ready to throw me a “congrats on the sex” party with a cake and everything at this point. She’s worse than Thea,” Felicity huffs. “It’s cute how much you care, though,” she adds, kissing his cheek affectionately. 

“I just know my reputation isn’t the greatest. And I don’t want to give her any reason to disapprove of me. Beyond the whole age difference thing, anyway.” Felicity tilts her head at him.

“My mother adores you, Oliver. And so do I. You have nothing to worry about.”

“But I am worried. I have a lot to prove. I just...I don’t want to mess this up like everything else in my life.” He reaches for her hands and grasps them tightly in his own and she pulls his to her and presses her lips to his knuckles.

“You don’t have a thing to prove to me,” she says. “I wouldn’t have fallen in love with you in the first place if I didn’t know exactly the kind of man you are.”

“I really don’t know what kind of person I am.”

“I do.” she tells him, cradling his cheek in her hand. He sighs and shakes his head at her, kissing her forehead tenderly. “And I think you should figure that out for yourself.”

“I’m working on it,” he promises.

His heart stutters at the look on her face as she stares up at him. 

“I love you,” she says softly, stealing another kiss, and he knows he will never get tired of hearing those words from her lips. 

“I love you, too,” he replies, resting his forehead against hers. They sit like that for awhile, just soaking each other in. It feels so normal. So  _ perfect _ . 

“Let’s go to bed,” Felicity finally whispers, taking his hand and pulling at him so he’ll stand and follow her. She doesn’t need to ask again; he willingly obeys. 

 

When they’re safely behind the closed door of her bedroom she’s on him in an instant, her arms around his neck and her mouth on his. They stumble across the room until his knees hit the edge of her bed and she pushes him down, climbing up so she’s straddling him before continuing their kiss. Their tongues meet as she lets out a deep moan and he has to pull back to stop her for a minute.

“Shh,” he admonishes. “I really don’t want your mom to know what we’re up to in here.” Felicity rolls her eyes and sits up so she’s pressed right against his already-straining hard on. She sees his eyes flutter shut at the sensation and smirks before rotating her hips.

“What we’re up to? You mean this?” she asks, grinding against him in a way that makes him release a moan of his own. And oh, she’s feeling feisty tonight. That look in her eye makes him shiver. She’s not holding anything back anymore. Even the last time they were together in Boston, there was still  _ something _ there between them. A wall, of sorts. Something that prevented them from what could be. The knowledge that their feelings for each other are mutual breaks down every last barrier. And apparently that means sassy, sultry, ridiculously sexy Felicity is back. It’s a version that makes him incredibly weak.

“ _ Fe-li-ci-ty, _ ” he warns her. But he knows it’s futile.

“ _ Ol-i-ver _ ,” she responds with a grin. “It’s been a month. I  _ need _ you. Especially now that I’m allowed to tell you that.” His gaze softens as he stares up at her.

“You’ve always been allowed to tell me that,” he tells her and suddenly she’s gone from sassy to shy again, tucking her hair behind her ear. He reaches for her, pulling her back down into his arms to kiss her, and her hips roll again. They both moan this time and this time Oliver can’t be bothered to care.

She’s grinding against him desperately, her fingers fisting in his shirt and holding onto him for dear life. The friction is wonderful and he bucks against her as his tongue begs entrance to her mouth. She relents immediately, nipping at him and letting his lip slide through her teeth.

With a frustrated grunt, she starts pawing at his clothes, fumbling with the buttons. His shirt comes off, sending the last two buttons flying, and he chuckles at how eager she is to have him naked as she tosses the shirt behind her. He takes his time with her, however, much to her discontent. First he slides his hands under her dress, trailing his fingers up her thighs as he bunches the fabric around her waist. Finally he yanks it over her head, but not before she decides she’s had enough of his games. She sits back up, unsnapping her bra and tossing it to the side before jumping up to yank his pants off of him and his boxers with them. She drops her panties into the pile on the floor next before climbing back onto the bed, straddling his abdomen and leaning back down to kiss him again. 

He can feel how wet she is against his stomach, but she’s too far away from where he needs her. She rocks against him, searching for some friction, and she whimpers a bit when she finds the right angle. His hands trail down her sides until he’s holding onto her hips and digging his fingers in hard enough to leave bruises. She doesn’t seem to mind though, because she ignores his tight grip in favor of latching onto his neck to leave a mark of her own on him. 

His hips buck up, taking her with him, and she giggles against his neck before trailing her mouth up to his ear and nipping at it. For someone who was so desperate a moment ago, she’s certainly embraced being a tease all of a sudden and Oliver can’t take it. His hands grip her ass, squeezing and massaging and soaking in the sounds she’s making. When his fingers dip into her entrance she grinds down on him even harder. The sounds she’s making just fuel his desire, he feels impossibly harder and it makes him almost dizzy with need. He mimics her tongue with his fingers, thrusting them deep inside of her the way she’s thrusting into his mouth. She’s so tight. So perfectly wet and warm. And suddenly he can’t wait any longer to bury himself inside her body. 

“Felicity,” he murmurs. “Come here.” He pulls on her until she slides down his body, her wet heat grazing the tip of his cock. The sensation is maddening. He’s throbbing between them and he groans when his hardness slips between her folds.

“Oh God,” she cries out when the head of his erection brushes over her clit. She moves so she can slide against him more easily and whines when it isn’t enough. “Oliver, please.”

“Probably not gonna last long,” he warns her. She laughs breathlessly at that.

“Me neither, trust me.” He reaches for her, his fingers threading through her curls and pulling her to him so he can devour her. Their tongues meet again in a dance that sends fire through his veins. Without warning she’s reaching between their bodies and wrapping a hand around him, guiding him to her entrance. She teases herself with his cock a bit, mewling at the feel of him, her head falling backwards in ecstasy. And holy  _ shit _ it’s erotic, watching her pleasure herself with his body. It has to be the hottest thing he’s ever seen. He could come just from watching her like this, but he’s waited far too long to let that happen.

“Felicity,” he pleads. “Honey,  _ please _ .” She nods wordlessly and adjusts so she can sink down onto him, her body accepting him like they were meant to fit together like this. She gasps his name as she starts to move. Her pace is slow--torturously slow--at first. He plants his feet on the mattress so he can assist her and soon they’ve created the perfect rhythm together. 

His hands skim up her sides to cup her breasts and she arches into him. His thumbs graze her nipples and she keens, causing Oliver to speed up his movements. He’s right there. He’s so close. But he needs her to come first. Needs to watch her fall apart above him. To feel the way her orgasm makes her body shudder and her walls flutter around him. To hear those sounds--those delicious sounds.

“I love you,” he whispers, his voice breaking with the weight of the words. “ _ God-- _ I love you, Felicity.” He can see the tears that spring to her eyes and he has to sit up to kiss her. Has to show her in every way he can the way he feels about her. He has to make sure she’ll never doubt it again as long as he’s alive. Her arms wrap around his neck and her fingers fist in his hair, pulling him impossibly closer.

“I love you, I love you,” she chants against his lips. And in a matter of seconds she breaks--her back arching and her head falling backwards. Her mouth opens on a silent moan and Oliver drinks her in. The tremble of her bottom lip. The way her nails scrape his scalp. The way she holds her breath as her climax overcomes her. Oliver can’t take his eyes off of her. She’s absolutely stunning like this and he can’t believe she’s  _ his _ . 

His orgasm crashes into him like a train, taking him by complete surprise. His vision whites out and he curls around Felicity, spilling into her, holding onto her as she rides him through it. And when he finally opens his eyes again, she’s collapsed on top of him, her face buried in his neck. He takes a minute to catch his breath, his arms circling her waist to hold her in place. He never wants this moment to end. Never wants anything but to be with her like this for the rest of eternity. 

“I should probably get a towel,” Felicity mutters sleepily. Oliver groans in protest when she climbs off of him and wraps a robe around herself, ducking into the hallway for a moment. He sits up and takes in his surroundings, chuckling to himself.

“What’s so funny?” she asks, tossing a hand towel at him and shutting the door again.

“Your room. It’s so...you,” he explains. Felicity raises an eyebrow at him.

“What’s that supposed to mean?” 

“You have a poster of the periodic table, the solar system is hanging from your ceiling and your desk is littered with random computer parts,” he observes. 

“Hey, you knew I was an uber nerd when you signed up for this. You’re not having second thoughts, are you?” she teases. He stands up and pulls her into his arms, kissing her deeply. When he pulls back he nuzzles her nose with his own.

“Never,” he promises. “I love everything about you. Especially your brain.” He accents this with a kiss to the top of her head.

“I will never get tired of hearing you say that,” she says. 

“And I will never get tired of telling you,” he replies.

 

When the two of them turn off the lights and climb into bed, he makes sure he tells her at least a dozen more times before they drift off to sleep. And when he wakes her the next morning it’s to tell her a dozen more. 

 

And spell it. 

 

With his tongue.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a HUMONGOUS thank you to Alejandra for the prompt and Angie for being the best beta in the world. And a thank you to everyone who has read and loved and encouraged this story from the very beginning.
> 
> Just so you know--there will be a companion piece to this in the future. Each chapter will be a drabble or one shot in the same universe. Some will be deleted scenes from the fic and others will be what happens in the future.
> 
> Stay tuned my dear readers!

**Author's Note:**

> So. My porn-without-plot randomly gained a plot. More to come.


End file.
